Damnit
by batofgxtham
Summary: Barry is getting kidnapped, and realizes, that what happened to the missing people. A lot of Barry Whump / Hurt Barry but Fluff in the later chapters. This is a No Power AU.
1. Only The Beginning

Barry Allen is walking down the street, heading home. It's 11 PM, so it's already dark outside, but Barry just finished his work at the CCPD, because there was a lot to do today, since seven people went missing. In one day, in the same town.

 _Damn_.

That's too much. Not like only one is good, because getting kidnapped isn't fun, it's just that this makes the police look...lame. Too slow. And now, the people of Central City are scared. No. _Terrified._ They are terrified. No one knows, who's next, or where's the next kidnapping going to happen. Who knows? It could be you, your neighbor, your child, your husband, your best friend, your parents...anyone. But no one knows shit, and 37 people went missing in the last two weeks.

While walking, Barry was thinking about how this city needs a hero, like Starling City. They have the Green Arrow. How cool is that? He'd probably have caught those kidnappers by now, or hell, even on the first day, and everyone would be safe. That would be so much better.

Barry was getting deeper in his thoughts, when suddenly, he felt an arm around his neck, another around his torso, pulling him into an alley.

Barry grabbed the arm his throat, trying to pull it away, but with no success. Then he tried to shout for help, or tell the guy to stop, but he couldn't make a sound, he could barely breathe, thanks to the arm pressed against his throat. The man was holding Barry in that position for a while, not saying anything, not doing anything, just holding him. After ten seconds, Barry started to wonder that what was gonna happen to him, if he's going to be kidnapped, like the other people, or maybe he'll be killed right here. He didn't have a long time to think, because fifteen seconds after the huge, bald guy pulled him into that alley, a black van rushed un their way, and stopped in front of them. A brown haired, muscular guy got out of the van and headed their way. The guy who was holding Barry now tossed him off to the floor. Barry greeted the ground with his face. He felt dizzy, thanks to the fall, and he was pretty sure that his nose was broken. As he tried to collect himself, he felt a hand grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back. He knew what was coming. He is going to be kidnapped. No one will ever no if he's still alive ir not, no one will find him, he will die, leaving behind his life, Joe and Iris...

'No, this can't happen.' - thought Barry, and as he was laying on his stomach, and the guy was kneeling next to him, Barry collected all his powers, teared hus hands away, turned on his back, and kicked the guy on his jaw, as strong, as he could.

"Aaaahh, fuck!" - said the guy, who was holding Barry before, as he fell on his butt.

Barry now tried to sit up, to get away, to escape these mad people, and never meet them again, but life ain't cute. Before he could do realize what was happening, he saw a fist, dangerously flying closer and closer to his face, but he couldn't move away. He felt the fist connecting to his face, and he felt himself falling back on the ground. The punch was so big, it left him half unconscious, but he could feel, that he was turned on his belly again, and were being tied behind his back. Now he felt the guy going down, also tying up his legs with duct tape. The. he felt someone standing above him, so he turned his head to see who it is. Of course, it was the guy who Barry kicked in the jaw a few minutes ago.

"Son of a bitch." - said the guy, and he kicked Barry in his side. Barry took a sharp breath, trying not to scream...

 _'Scream. That's it.'_ SOMEBODY HELP!! PLEA-MMMHHHHHPPPPPH!!!!" -Barry couldn't finish it, because the brown haired guy pressed his hand on Barry's mouth.

"Shut him up, and let's move." - said the bald guy, and the brown haired guy pulled out a washcloth from his pocket and shoved it into Barry's mouth. Then he grabbed Barry by his collar, and threw him into the back of the van. Then he shut the door, and both men got into the front of the vehicle.

"This is fucking ridiculous. When will the boss get more sedatives? We ran out of it two shitty days ago." - said the bald dude.

"No shit. Now drive." - and they started going.

 **Pleeeeease review to let me know if you want me to continue, or not. And thank you for reading, m8.**


	2. On The Way

Barry felt the panic growing inside him. He was laying on his side, hands tied behind him, ankles tied together, gagged. His heart was racing, and he could barely breathe.

 _Fun fact: once in high school , during a beating, a guy named Tony Woodward broke Barry's nose. They reset it at the hospital, and it healed, but never fully. Barry could breathe trough his nose, but not for long and not very good._ And now that Barry was panicking AND gagged, it was getting even harder to breathe.

He decided to sit up, maybe ha can get more air in his lungs that way. He used his legs and upper body, and struggled for fifteen seconds, until he was able to sit up, and rest his back against the side of the van.

It helped a little with his breathing, but didn't help much on the fact, that his side, where one of his kidnappers kicked him previously, was aching terribly.

He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on calming his breathing, instead of focusing on the pain.

It was until the van took a sharp turn. Bary slipped back in his previous position, hitting the back of his head on the van's floor. Barry groaned in pain behind the gag.

 _'At least you could be careful on the_ road.' -Barry thought.

As time passed it was getting harder and harder for Barry to breathe. He was laying on his back, trying to take deep breaths, calming himself down, but with not much success. He started to see stars. He has to do something, or he'd run out of oxygen. And that would be a pathetic end, I mean, someone kidnaps you, and before they do anything, you die, because you weren't fast enough in high school. Great, right? He had to do something.

He tried to scream 'Hey!' but he only gave out a loud groan.

"Hmmpph!" - nobody answered.

"Hmmpfff!" - this one was a little louder, but still no response.

"HMMMPPH!!" - nothing. The stars in front of his eyes started dancing. He had one more idea. He turned to his side, feeling dizzy, facing the back of the two front seats. He collected all his powers, and kicked the back of one of the seats with his legs tied together. This caught the attention of the bald guy, he turned around, looking down at Barry.

"If you don't stop groaning and kicking, I swear to God..."

Barry started breathing faster - trying to show that he's got trouble with breathing - and groaned again.

"Last warning, at the next sound, I will go back there, and trust me when I say, you don't want me to go back there." - the bald guy said, with a dangerous tone.

Barry didn't care, he needed the gag out.

"Hmmhh!" - this one sounded so desperate.

"Alright, that's it." - the van stopped.

"Make it quick." - said the brown haired.

Barry heard one of the front doors open, then shut. He heard footsteps getting closer, approaching the back of the van. Suddenly, the door opened, and Barry turned on his back, just in time to see the bald guy getting in, reaching for him.

He didn't care - althought he was scared - what was coming, because he had more chance to survive, if he didn't die before they even get there.

Suddenly he felt a fist connecting to his face, mostly hitting his damn nose. Great, just great.

Now, he felt a hand around his neck, choking him.

Tell me one damn reason, why not to kill you right here, and dump your body in a trash can. We haven't reported yet, that we caught another one, so no one will notice. Even if it'd be a pity..."

The man started studying Barry's body,

"...no one would know. So, you were saying?"

The man removed the washcloth from Barry's mouth and he immediately started coughing.

"I...I-can...t-br...breat-heplease."

He made a choking sound.

"Pl-ple...ase."

That's because I'm choking you at the moment, my friend, but that's not what I asked." - he loosened his grip on Barry's neck, just a little bit, letting him get some oxygen.

"Can you stay quiet, or you want ut the hard way?"

"No. My n-nose, I...ca-an't breathe w-with the g-gag."

"Hmm." - the man tightened his grip on Barry's neck, causing him to sto struggle under him.

"Ngh...ple...hghhg...please-nghhh...no..."

"Your luck is that pretty face of yours. You'll be wanted." - said the men, then he let go of Barry's neck, getting back to the front, leaving him behind to cough. And they started going again. After a few minutes, after Barry was able to breathe again, he started to think about the man's words.

 _'What did he mean? Where the hell are we going?'_ Barry was afraid.

They were going for like three and a half hours, sometimes a small moan of pain from Barry broke the silence, as he moved. After that long time the van finally stopped. Barry heard the front doors open, then shut, and once again he heard footseps getting closer to him. The back door slammed open, making Barry flinch. He looked at the two men.

"Wh-where are we?"

"We are at work, and you- "

The brown haired man stopped, as he grabbed Barry's shoulders, pulling him out of the van and making him gasp, "- are in deep shit." He went to his ankles, and untied them, stood him up, them tossing him to the bald guy.

The bald one grabbed Barry's arms - which were still tied behind his back - and leaned closer to his ears.

"Don't make me put that gag back, _doll._ "

 _'Doll??'_ Barry thought, _'I can't even get respe-'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts, as the man started dragging him towards the back entrance of a huge - it kinda looked like an abandoned theater in Barry's opinion - building.

As they entered the building, Barry was surprised. The room they were in, was very well taken care of, and bright. Plus, it was much warmer in there, which was at least a good thing... _yay?_

As they moved forward, there were two guards, wearing elegant suits, standing on the other side of the room, next to a door. As they approached them, the brown haired man turned to one of the guards.

"We caught another one."

The guard studied Barry, then nodded.

"He'll be popular." - said the guard.

"I think so."

"What are you talking about?!" - Barry tried to get answers, but the only answer he got, was the tighter grip on his arms, which made him gasp.

"Why isn't he gagged? You know boss doesn't like it, when they won't shut up."

"He's got breathing problems, or something like that, but he almost passpassed away, when he was gagged."

"Hm. That'll make him less attractive." - with that the guard turned around and opened the door for them.

They grabbed Barry trough the door, and then they entered a hallway. He looked around and saw, that there were a lot of doors, each one closed. Barry wanted to ask that what was behind the doors, where were they, why did they take him, what happened to the previously kidnapped people, what was going to happen to him, but he really didn't want that gag back, so he stayed silent, and let the men take him to one of the doors. The brown haired unlocked the door, then stepped out of the way, letting the bald man drag Barry in. As they stepped in, Barry took a look around. The room was a simple bedroom, twice as big as Barry's was. The room lookes totally normal in Barry's opinion.

Now the bald man tossed him to the floor, heading outside. Before he left, he turned aroind and looked down at Barry - who was trying to sit up on the floor - and smirked evilly.

"Good luck, doll." - and with that, he left, locking the door behind him.

After he left Barry was able to sit up, then he leaned back, resting his back on tge side of the bed. He was sitting like that for three minutes, until five guards - also wearing elegant suits - came in. He was afraid when he saw them, but he was terrified, when he saw, that one of the guards was holding a white boxer and a handcuff in his hands.

 **If you read it thaaaank youuuu, and please leave a review, it'd mean a lot. And stay tuned, things will get exciting in the next chapter. RevIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Where It All Went Wrong

**Ok so i wrote this chapter like a week ago and i tried to post it two (or three?) times, but there was some kind of an error, so sorry if you got false notifications. But I'm back. Oh, and school starts this week, and normally I'd say I'll update less, but I don't give a simple damn about it, so. Oh, AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWINGS.**

Barry's eyes widened in shock as the men approached him. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he realized what was coming.

'No, no, this can't be happening! Oh, God, please...please, no, don't let this happen! Let somebody save me! Anyone! I don't...oh, God.' Barry felt his eyes watering as he thought about what was coming.

'I'm...they...will rape me. Oh my God. Someone, please...help!'

Two men grabbed Barry's shoulders - since his arms were still tied behind his back - and other two grabbed his legs, and pinned him down to the floor. Barry didn't let himself so easily. He was kicking, shouting to be let go, but he had no chance.

As he was pinned down, the fifth guard placed the cuff and the white underwear on the bed, and approached Barry, who was still wriggling under the men's touch. The man now stood above Barry, looking at him.

"No, don't do this!" Barry shouted, with tears in his eyes "Don't touch me! Please, just don't do this!" He now was crying.

The guard didn't say anything, but grabbed Barry's jeans and pulled it off.

"P-please! Don't! Please!" He was shaking.

He got no response. He just threw Barry's jeans to the bed, and continued stripping him down - Barry was shouting trough the whole process - until he only had his underpants on.

'Oh, God, no! NO!'

Barry was now struggling harder, fighting like he never before, with all his powers. No success.

The man grabbed Barry's underwear, and easily pulled it off. Barry now started crying even more.

"Please! I-I...work for the CCPD I-I can help you. Please, I will do anything, I'll be h-helpful just...I.I w-won't tell anyone, I will he-help, just don't do t-this!" - he cried.

No one said anything, but when the man stepped to the bed, Barry closed his eyes and started shaking even more.

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Easy, I'm just changing you."- said the man with a calm voice.

Now he walked back to Barry, and put the underpants on him.

Then the other guards stood him up, the two letting go of his legs, stood back, the other two still gripping his shoulders. Now the man who stripped him down walked behind him, making Barry flinch and gasp with every movement. Now he pulled out a small blade of his pocket, and untied his hands. Barry instantly started rubbing his wrists. It was until the man grabbed Barry's hands, and cuffed them in front of him.

Barry was still sobbing, when he spoke again.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"You'll see." - said the man, as the two who was holding Barry, now led him out of the door.

Barry was once again led trough the hallway, until they reached a door, bigger, wider than the other ones. One of the guards unlocked it, then grabbed Barry's arm to push him in. Barry didn't say anything as he shoved him in, tossing him off to the floor, reaching the ground with a loud thump, the door closing and locking behind him.

He was still lying on the floor as he looked around. The place was pretty dark, he could barely see anything. He saw people standing in the room, and when he studied them for longer he saw, that everyone was only wearing white underwears, hand cuffed in front of them, just like him. Barry now felt someone kneeling in front of him, so he looked there, but only saw the dark figure of a man.

"Hey, you okay?" -said the man, with a kind tone.

"Y-yeah...I guess..."

"Let me help ya out."

The man grabbed Barry's arms, and helped him to stand up.

"Thank you." - said Barry.

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"Barry. Allen."

"I'm Cisco Ramon."

Barry just nodded, he didn't know what to say. He was scared, and he could say 'glad to meet you', but he wished he'd never have to meet these people. Not this way.

"Well, at least, you were the last one." - said Cisco after minute of silence.

"W...what?" Barry was confused.

"For a while. I caught a conservation between two guards saying that today is the day, they won't kidnap other people, they already have enough."

"W-what are you talking about? What are they going to do? I mean, with us?"

Cisco sighed.

"You know what's out there? An auction."

Barry froze for a moment.

"You mean...they...gonna sell us?"

"Yeah...two guards come in, take someone, then return 5 or 10 minutes later, picking an other person. The last time they came in was like 5 minutes ago, just before you arrived." Cisco's face said it all. There's no way out.

"A-and what happens out there? What will we have to do? W-who would buy a person?"

"Probably someone...rich and bored."

"Oh,God..." Barry lifted his cuffed hands to his face, hiding in them.

"We should sit down." - suggested Cisco.

"Okay." -said Barry, as they walked towards the wall, then sitting down, resting their backs against the wall. Barry and Cisco started talking about things they love, sharing thoughts and memories with each other. The everyone else did the same. Well, almost everyone. Someone was just sitting in the corner of the room, just staring forward with blank expression, someone was walking up and down nervously, and the others were talking, in groups, or just with one person, it didn't matter. They just wanted to enjoy something before they go to 'hell'.

They were talking like that for six minutes or so,when the guards returned.

The whole room went quiet. On of the guards grabbed a man's arm, and started pulling him out. The man started shouting and kicking, but with no avail.

"YOU ARE SICK PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS AND THIS WILL END SOON WHEN THE POLICE FINDS US!"

The guards did nothing, but kept dragging him, until they stepped out of the door, then one of the guards turned, and locked the door behind him. Everyone was shocked.

After a minute, a few people continued talking, just like Barry and Cisco.

"So, uh, we were talking about your job."

"Uhh...y-yeah, I work for the CCPD as a forensic scientist."

"Sound interesting. I couldn't do it. Seeing dead people almost every day. That sounds too much."

"It's not easy, but...I chose this."

"Hm." Cisco nodded.

"What's your job?"

"I work in a coffee shop on the corner. It's not like it was my dream to work there. I always wanted to do a more important job, like at Mercury Labs or S.T.A.R. Labs, because I'm good at science, but...this is how it turned out."

"Yeah, life sucks." - Barry said, as he tugged on his cuffs.

They continued talking about comic books, and it felt good to forget about their situation, and just talk about things they love.

This happiness lasted for like 4 minutes, until the guards came in again.

The whole room froze, just like every time. The guards looked around, picking their next victim. Everyone was looking down at the floor, hoping not to be chosen. And that's where Barry made a huge mistake. He looked up for a moment, but the man caught his eye, and then it was obvious. He was next. The man launched forward Barry and grabbed his arm.

"Please, no. Please, I'm begging you." - said Barry in a broken voice.

"No, no, wait!" - said Cisco - "Take me! Instead of him! Please!"

The guard didn't even pay attention, he just kept pulling Barry out of the room. Barry tried to fight, to escape from the man's grip, but with no avail. He now looked back at Cisco. It was a brave thing, what Cisco said. He was a brave man.

"Cisco!" - Barry whimpered.

"Barry!" - Cisco's eyes were watering. He just met Barry, but he still felt like they were friends. Maybe they were friends already.

As the door closed behind him, Barry felt lost. There was no way back.

He didn't have much time to be sad, as he was dragged forward. They were going trough another hallway, this one was less fancy then the previous, it was a simple one, with a door on the other end. As they reached the door, and stepped in, Barry found himself on a not so big stage, behind a big red curtain. Barry knew what was coming, but he wanted to ask, he needed to know.

"What am I supposedmmmfhhh..." - Barry couldn't finish his question, because one of the guards shoved a ball gag into his mouth and restrained it on his head. Barry felt the panic overtaking him. He was shaking and silent tears fell from his eyes as he was dragged out to the other side of the curtain. When he opened his eyes he saw about 70 men from age 20 to 70 sitting in front of him, everyone dressed elegant, a few already smirking at Barry.

"So, " -said a man standing on the stage, who Barry didn't even notice was there - "this boy toy here is Bartholomew Henry Allen. It was caught tonight, and check this out! It's a cop! It works for the CCPD as a scientist!" - Barry was now wriggling, trying to get out of the men's grip. Not only because he was sold like an animal, and considered as 'it', but because he felt the loss of oxygen, because of the ball gag, but they were too strong - "But let me be fair, and tell you, that one of the guards said that it's got something wrong with its nose, it can't breathe well trough it,"

\- the man turned around, looked at Barry and pointed on his panicked expression - "as you can see. Just telling it, in case you want to play with it, you gotta be careful. Or not, it'll be more fun that way. But look at it! I think it's worth the money."

The men in the room started whistling and someone shouted "Cute!".

"So," - continued the man - "who gives $1000 dollars for it?"

 **Writing "it" instead of "him" while we're talking about Barry, kills me.** **If you leave a review, follow the story, love the story, or just read it, you are** ** _beautiful._**


	4. Everything Hurts

**Guys, I know this took longer to write, but this chapter is longer too, so it was kinda worth it. Anyways, thanks for the sweet review, BusyBunny, it made mY LIFE.**

Barry just listened as the offer went from $1000 to $1500 then to $2500 and it just went on.

"I give $4000!"

"$5000!"

"$6500 over here!"

"$10000!"

Barry thought that was it, no one will give more than that. He never really liked his body, he didn't think much of himself. But - what he didn't know- he was really good looking. But still, he didn't have much luck with women...and men...since he was bisexual. He liked girls, but he liked boys too...maybe he liked boys a little better than girls. But he felt like he'll never find anyone, since his low self esteem, and he never knew how this works with a man. Just walk over to a guy he likes and what? Ask 'Heeeyyy, fast question: Are you at any chance a homosexual? Or bisexual? If yes, you wanna date? But if no, forget that I ever existed.' ? He was 23, but he felt like he was going to die alone, due to his anxiety and awkwardness. (writer's note: i can relate, tho)

But, let's go back into present:

After 5 seconds of silence, the man on the stage opened his mouth to say something, but before he could've said anything, another yell was heard.

"$25.000!"

And it went on again.

"$35.000 here!"

"I give $50.000 for it!"

Barry felt his panic growing and growing, with each yell. He tried to struggle against the guards' grip, but had no chance.

His breathing was getting worse, but it was his least problem at the moment. He actually thought for a moment that death would be better, than whatever was coming, but then he thought about it. If he'll live, he will have a chance to escape. He needed a lot of luck for that to happen, but hope dies last, though.

But what Barry heard next, made his jaw drop - not really, becasue of the gag, duh, but he was shook.

"$800.000" said a calm voice from the crowd.

'What the hell.' Barry thought.

No one seemed to race with that. Everyone was quiet.

"Alright, anyone gives more?" asked the man on the stage.

"No? This is your last chance, gentlemen."

No one said anything. It was a clear sign.

"Alright then." said the man joyfully.

'Oh, God, no.' Barry thought. He felt the tears of complete horror burning his eyes. He wasn't the one who's easily scared, or the one who cries at the smallest things, but this was too much for a human being to handle. No one should be treated this way.

"Sold for Guest 27!" continued the man, then turned back to the guards who were holding Barry.

"Go." he said to the two men. They started dragging Barry off of the stage - and Barry was still struggling. As they walked along next to the crowd, a few men was following them with their eyes. One was winking at Barry, one was looking angrily at them, and someone was simply watching Barry.

When they approached the back door, Guest 27 was already standing there, waiting for his new 'boy toy'.

Barry now was able to take a look at the man.

He was tall (probably 191 centimeters) and muscular. He had brown hair, and blue eyes and he was about 40 years old. He was wearing elegant suit - just like everyone else in the room.

When he saw Barry he smirked at him, wich made Barry panic even more, and he started struggling even more: kicking, gasping behind the gag, and he also tried to hit, but the guards were still holding his arms, hands still cuffed in front of him.

The guards stopped in front of the man - who was still smirking - and spoke to him.

"Need help putting it into your vechile, sir?"

Ok, but what's wrong with saying 'him' instead of 'it', though.

"No, thank you, gentlemen, but I can handle this." Guest 27 said calmly.

The two guards pushed Barry over into the hands of the man. Barry tried to break free, but the man had an iron grip. He was grabbing Barry's arms from behind, and started to push him over the door. When they stepped out and the door shut behind them, the man stopped and leand closer and whispered into Barry's ears.

"We're going to have so much fun, pet."

Great, another nickname that Barry hated.

Then he began to drag Barry further, until they aprroached a car - a very expensive looking one. I mean yeah, if you have money, and you can buy anything, why not to buy a human (sarcasm intended).

They stopped behind the car. The man slipped out his keys from his pocket with one hand, the other still gripping Barry. He pushed a button and the car boot opened. Barry started gasping. He was running out of oxygen, he really didn't want to be locked into the boot for God knows how long - but he had no choice. The man tossed Barry in, and before the man shut the door, not even looking there, Barry made a sound.

"Hmmff!" Barry 'said' with a pleading tone.

The man looked at him and smirked.

"Cutie." he said, then kissed Barry on his face - wich had Barry shook - and shut the door.

The car started going. It was dark in the boot, and guess you could tell that there wasn't fresh air in there, but Barry's hands were cuffed in front of him, and now no one was holding him, so he started untying the gag around his head. After 2 minutes he finally succeeded. Barry felt pretty tired because of the loss of oxygen, and he had a stressful day, so he fell asleep - more like passed out.

When he woke he had no idea of how long he was out, but he was still in the car boot, and the car was still going. Barry remained silent, not wanting to get the man's attention.

The car was going for so, so, so long, Barry felt like it was forever (it was 2 hours and 14 minutes), then the car finally stopped. Barry felt a little deja vu, as he heard the car door open and close, footsteps getting closer, then the door of the boot opened.

The man was grinning when he opened the boot, but when he saw the gag laying next to Barry's head, and not on his head, he got real pissed off.

He grabbed Barry's shoulders and literally threw him out of the car. Barry hit the floor with a loud thump, and he groaned in pain.

Now the man kicked Barry in his stomach real hard.

"Why...wha..." Barry gasped, but another kick in his stomach stopped him.

"What did you do?!" screamed the man.

"I...what-" the man kicked him again.

"Answer me, pet, now!"

Barry was looking at him in confusion - and pain.

"I want to hear it from your mouth! What happened with your gag, huh?!"

"I...couldn't breathe!" Barry screamed back.

The man kicked another into Barry's stomach.

"Did I let you do that?! And since when are you allowed to scream back?!" the man now kicked Barry in the face.

Barry let out a painful sob, as he curled into a ball, trying to protect himself.

The man was looking down at him, enjoying the view.

"I forgive you this time, pet, but only because you don't know the rules yet. But next time, you will get your punishment, if you don't behave."

Guest 27 now grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Barry - hardly, but - somehow managed to stand. The man dragged him into the house the car parked next to. It was a two storey house, a big and beautiful one. It didn't have neighbours, it was kind of in the middle of nowhere - and that meant no good for Barry Allen.

As they stepped in, they arrived at the living room, but they didn't stop there. The man dragged Barry to one of the doors in the room, opened it, then pulled Barry with him. The door led to the stairs, going down, probably to the basement.

'Why the hell are we going to the basement? Oh my God, he's going to kill me. He's gonna kill me down there, then dump my body. No, no, no, no...' at this point Barry started sobbing, tears running from his eyes.

"Aw, why are you crying, pet? I didn't kick that big, did I?"

Barry just ignored the man, trying to calm himself down, and looking for any chance to escape.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, everything was dark, but Barry still felt his captor's iron grip on his right arm.

'Now or never.' It was dark, so Barry took the chance, kicked behind him as hard as he could, kicking the man on the knee.

The gent collapsed to the floor, letting go of Barry's arm. Barry took the opportunity, and started running up the stairs, as fast as he could. As he reached the top of the stairs, he grabbed the door handle, and pulled it. Nothing happened. He pushed it. Nothing again. He heard the footsteps of the man, coming his way. He twisted the handle, kicked the door, but it was locked.

The footsteps were only a few inches away from him, and Barry was terrified. If he got punished because he took out the gag, he didn't even want to imagine what would he get for kicking a huge one in his captor's knee, running away and trying to escape. Barry turned, took a step back, back hitting the door. Then he the man's face. He never felt so scared in his life.

"Please" Barry begged "I'm so sorry, I won't do this again, please, I'm so scared, I'm sorry please, sir."

Barry even tried using 'sir', maybe it would help on the situation.

But the man didn't even listen to his pleas, he grabbed Barry's hair and yanked him forward, making Barry fall off the concrete stairs.

Barry tried to stop himself from falling, but didn't succeed, since it wasn't easy with cuffed hands.

He didn't feel anything as he was falling, but when he reached the bottom, it kicked in. He hit his head and face several times, his right side was aching badly, just like his palms, but to be honest, everything else hurt too. He was now laying on the cold, concrete floor - it was extra cold, since he was only wearing that white boxer - on his stomach. Barry thought about trying to stand up, but before he could've done anything, the man was standing above him. He reached down, grabbed Barry's hair once again, yanking his head back.

His voice was very pissed off.

"Thought you could escape from me, pet? I bought you, remember, you belong to me now, you have to do as I say, and I can do anything to you, I can punish you any way I want."

Barry started sobbing.

"What were you thinking?" he waited a few seconds for Barry to answer, but since he didn't, he yanked Barry's head more.

"I asked something! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HUH? YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN AWAY? HOW DARE YOU TO HURT YOUR MASTER?" he started shouting.

"Please, I...I didn't want to hurt you, I just...I-I...wannago'ome." he whispered the last part, still sobbing. He just wanted to go home, hug Joe and Iris, drink hot cocoa, then go to sleep, with Joe sitting on the side of his bed and Iris on the other, telling him that everything's okay, and he's safe.

"This is your home now. You will live here with me forever. You will obey me and adress me as 'master', because I own you. You understand?"

Barry nodded weakly.

"SAY IT!" he yanked Barry's head back even more, making it hard for Barry to breathe.

"Ye...yes."

Guest 27 let go of Barry's hair, turned him around, so now Barry was laying on his back. Barry didn't even realize what was happening, when the man suddenly grabbed his throat and started choking him.

"YES WHAT?" shouted the man.

Barry realized his mistake, and tried to say 'master' but that didn't came out.

"Hgnn..." Barry groaned.

"Come on, pet, SPIT IT OUT!"

"Ghhnn..." he realized that the choking won't stop, until he says what his captor wants, and he was already seeing stars. He had to try it.

"Hgg...m-ma...ster-r...p...ple-lease...hgnn..."

"What was that?"

Barry was crying silently, tears running down on his face.

"M...m'ster...hnnff...m's...t-er..."

The man let go of Barry's throat, standing above him and watching him cough and roll on the floor.

He waited a few seconds until Barry started coughing, then grabbed him by his arm, and stood him up.

When the man started uncuffing him, Barry was surprised.

(writer's note: first i accidentally wrote 'surpride' instead of surprised and this was my first gay pun, all by an accident, it ain't that funny, but i made my own day, i mean if ur coming out, after u told the person that ur gay u can scream "SURPRIDE!" ur welcome)

'What the hell?' Barry thought.

When his captor finished, he grabbed Barry's shoulders, and pushed him up against the wall. He grabbed Barry's right wrist, and placed it above Barry's head, then he reached above Barry's head for something. It was a chain with huge cuffs on its end. He cuffed Barry's wrist up, then reached for the other one.

"What are you doing, master?" Barry said in a weak voice. He wanted to fight, he didn't want this, but he stood no chance against the man.

The man stopped to slap Barry, then continued doing his work.

"You don't get to speak unless I tell you to, understand?" Barry didn't say anything, he didn't want to piss him off even more.

But he should've answered.

The man slapped him once more, harder this time.

"I said: Understand?!"

"Yes, master." he sounded so broken.

Little did he know that this was nothing compared to what's coming.

When the man finished cuffing up Barry's other wrist, he took a step back, looking over Barry.

Barry felt pathetic. He was sold like an animal, and here he is, standing in a bower, hands chained above his head. His feet was barely touching the ground, his arms totally stretched. He saw that his captor took a step back, and started studying him.

"Something's missing." said the man.

"Yeees, of course." he smirked, then turned around and walk to the table, which was on the other side of the basement. Barry looked at the table. It was dark down there, but Barry's eyes got used to it by now. When he saw what was on the table, he wanted to cry. He saw ten knives, in different shapes and sizes. Also, there was a whip, a few syringes, a dagger, and other things, that he didn't see perfectly, or didn't know what it was.

When the man turned around, Barry saw that he was holding a gag.

"No, master, please, I can't- I can't breathe in that, please, I-I won't say a word and-"

The man was just standing in front of him, not doing or saying anything, and that scared Barry. He didn't know what the man was thinking about, so he quickly said

"Sorry, master, please" quietly, and hoped for the best.

"You know what, pet? You're right."

Barry was getting even more scared.

"You shouldn't wear this right now. I want to hear your voice..."

He smirked.

"...you know? Your screams, your begs."

Barry never felt so weak, so defenseless in his life. He tugged at his chains, but why would it work, though.

The man put the gag back down on the table, and turned back to Barry. He stepped closer to him, until they were face to face, then he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Barry's right cheek. Barry just stared at him in confusion, and that's when he felt a pain in his guts. The man punched him. Before he could've realized what happened, another punch landed, this time on his chest, knocking the air out of him. Everything was so fast. the man punched him in the guts again, then three times in a row on his face, with all his power, then four times in the chest. Barry was groaning, wheezing, trying to escape his cuffs. After a minute, Barry started pleading, but the man didn't stop.

"Plea - aahh - se, please...mmmhhh, please, do'n - AHHW - don't, ma - hhhgg - master, PLEASE - " he started shouting, tears rolling from his eyes. But the man only smirked, each punch getting bigger.

After seven minutes, he stopped. Barry was badly bleeding from his nose, lips, he was wheezing, just hanging off the chain, not even standing, even if it hurt for his arms, he didn't have the power to stand. The man was just standing in front of him, smiling at him. Then he stepped closer and cupped Barry's face in his hands.

"You're so cute like this, pet. I love using you as a punching bag, so we're going to dothis often." he purred.

Then he turned around and went to te table. Barry wasn't watching what he was doing, he didn't have the power to look what was coming.

The man returned with a stun gun. Barry just weakly shook his head.

The man smirked once again, then pushed the gun to Barry's stomach.

"AAAAAAHHAAAAAHHHHH"

He was shocking Barry for three seconds, then stopped, but only to place it to Barry's right side, then shocking him again. Barry was screaming as loud as he could, but it didn't help. This torture went on for like seven minutes, then the man - thank God - stopped.

Barry felt like he wanted to die. Every inch of his body hurt, he couldn't stans, his arms were getting very painful. And we didn't mention how he was beaten up and shocked. Everything hurt.

"Goodnight, pet." the man said, and started going up the stairs. Barry couldn't stay like this all night, he'd rather die, than to stay chained up with so much pain for God knows how long.

"Wha- m-master, please," he was still taking deep breaths "le-let me down, please. I-I won't go a-anywhere, but e-eveything hurts, and I-I can't stand, p-please master, no-o, please."

"Oh, yes, I forget it!" he said, and started walking back.

Barry was surprised, but he was so glad, that he doesn't have to stay like this anymore, he couldn't.

The man went to the table, so Barry thought he's probably going for the keys. But when he turned around he was holding the gag. Barry thought, maybe, he didn't want him to scream for help, or something. The man walked to Barry and gagged him. Then he simply said the next thing:

"I wanna sleep well, you know. Sweet dreams, pet." and he walked towards the stairs. Barry realized that he has to stay chained up and gagged all night, and his eyes widened.

"MMMHHHMM!"

The man turned back.

"Next time you should behave." and he winked.

While he was walking up the stairs, he heard Barry screaming into the gag, and he heart that Barry started crying.


	5. Alright, Bartholomew

**Ok,i know this took me to write like forever, but I was in Prague, and i had a lot of things to do after i came back, but here's a new chapter, this one is shorter, i know and i'm sorry, but i'll try to make the next one longer.**

Next day, 7:AM

Barry had a horrible night.

He was tired, but he couldn't sleep.

He could barely breathe.

And every inch of his body was in pain.

Plus, after a few minutes his captor left him for the night he realized, that it was very cold down in the basement. And the fact, that he only had a boxer on, didn't help it. When his captor left, he was screaming, crying out lout behind the gag, tugging at his chains. He shouldn't have done that, not because it was useless and took the last bits of his energy away, but his wrists were bleeding from the tugging. He didn't sleep much - how could he - but everytime he fell asleep, he woke up a few minutes later. After two hours he stopped struggling and crying, and just tried to survive the night, silently.

He had no idea what time it was, but he had a feeling that it was somewhere in the morning, because he's been there for a long while. He wasn't standing, he was just hanging off of the chains, when he heard some noise. First, he thought that he was only hallucinating thanks to the lack of energy and sleep, but then he heard a noises again.

'...footsteps? Oh my God, he's coming.' he thought.

Barry didn't know to be happy or scared, because if the man's really coming and it's not just his mind playing games, then the man may let him off of the chain, but that might mean, that the man is only coming to punish him and torture him even more. He decided not to thibk about it, and see what happens.

He waited a few seconds, and then he heard the door opening, and then he saw the man. The man was now wearing a casual outfit: blue jeans and a black sweater.

When the man saw Barry, he smirked. Barry's eyes were red and puffy from crying, there was dried blood on his wrists, dried tears on his face, and he was just hanging off of the chain, and when Barry looked up at him, he looked like a broken puppy.

"Good morning, pet. Did you have a good night?"

Before the man came in, Barry decided to stay strong, he decided that he won't cry or show weakness, but he failed at the moment, when the man spoke.

"Awe, pet, don't be like this." he said and walked over to Barry, standing face to face.

He grabbed Barry's chin and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want me to punish you again?"

Barry shook his head, tears rolling faster.

"Alright, then here are the rules.

One: You can't do anything, unless I tell you to.

Two: You can only call me as 'master'.

Three: If I tell you to do something, you have to do it.

Four: You will be living with me for the rest of your life, so don't even ask me to let you go.

Five: I am your owner and you are my little pet, so you will love me. It's ok if you don't love me yet, because you will later. It's only a matter of time.

If you ever disobey, or don't follow just one of the rules, you will get punished, ok?"

Barry nodded, sobbing.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't ever try to escape or call for help. If you do so...you'll see what happens. But trust me. You don't want to know that."

Barry nodded again.

The man now grabbed the gag and took it out of Barry's mouth.

"Do you want to say something, my little boy?"

Barry started crying out loud, wheezing.

The man waited a few seconds, then turned around and started walking away.

"Alright then, pet, see you later."

"NO! NO, PLEASE!" Barry said, still crying.

The man stopped walking.

"Please, le-let me off! Please, I-I will do wha-whatever you want! Please...mmmgghh, God, it hurts s-so bad! Please, master...please, let me off, p-please!"

The man smiled, and walked over to Barry. He started getting the restraints off Barry. When he finished with both hands, Barry collapsed to the floor. He was just laying there, sobbing.

The man reached under Barry's armpits, pulled him up, the he threw Barry's arms over his shoulders, helping him to stand and then he hugged Barry. Hugged.

Why did the man hug him?

"I love you, pet." he said to Barry's ears in a low and calm voice.

At first, he winced, because of the pain in his body. But then, for a moment, Barry totally forget about the situation, that the person who was hugging him, was the one who bought and tortured him. He didn't think, he just melted into the hug.

'Maybe, if I behave, he won't be so cruel...no! He wants me to stay here forever! I have to fight back, I have to do something, or else, he will keep me here.'

Barry whimpered into the hug, trying to show that he's had enough. The man let go of him, and Barry slowly collapsed to the floor. The man pulled out something of his pocket. It was...a dog collar?

Barry was sitting on the floor, so the man reached down and put it on Barry's neck. When he secured it, Barry felt that it was too thight, and he thought about telling it to his captor, but then he changed his mind, he didn't need another punishment. He just whimpered one, accepting his fate.

The man pulled out something else from his pocket. It was a leash. He secured it to Barry's collar, then gave it a light tug. Then he looked at Barry and spoke.

"Alright, pet, let's see if you've learned your lesson. I'm gonna take you upstairs, so if you try anything bad, you will come back here, and get punished. Understand?"

"Yes...master."

"Oh, and one more thing. You can't walk or stand up, but you can crawl. You're a pet, my pet, ok?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, master" but he hated that he couldn't stand up or walk anymore, but decided to do it when he's alone.

The man tugged at the leash, signing that it's time to go, and started walking to the door, Barry crawling on his knees and palms behind him.

They went up the stairs like that, then the man opened the door and kicked Barry in the side, signig 'go'.

Barry just ignored the pain, and crawled out the door. As they arrived in the living room, Barry winced, because of the bright lights. The man turned to Barry.

"Alright, pet, time to feed you."

Barry just realized how hungry he was.

The man tugged at the leash, and pulled Barry over to the corner of the room, where was a bowl on the floor.

'Seriously?' Barry thought.

Barry looked up at the man.

"Eat it."

Barry sat down on his butt, and took the bowl to his lap. There were crackers in his bowl.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, so, you stay here and eat, understand?"

"Yes, master." he nodded.

The man went into the bathroom, leaving Barry there. Barry looked around.

'Maybe I could run away while he's taking a shower.'

He decided that he would go out by using the window. But first, he waited a few minutes, to make sure that the man was really showering, and when he heard the shower turning on, he decided that it might be his chance.

He stood up slowly, always listening if the shower's still going. Then he took a step towards the window, wich was next to the door.

He slowly took another step. The shower was still going. Another step forward. He was getting closer and closer to the window. Two silent steps forward. The man was still in the shower. Four more steps, and he's free. He took one step, then another one, another one, another one. He was standing in front of the window. He reached for the handle, he twisted it, and…

'Wait.'

Someone was standing behind him. But the shower was still going. Then he saw the reflection of the man in the window.

'No no no no no'

The man reached for him, but Barry was faster this time, and started to run into the kitchen. He didn't really know what to do, but he didn't want to be caught. He looked around, and grabbed a sharp knife, holding it up. The man stepped into the kitchen.

"You think you stand a chance against me, pet?

Have you seen yourself? You're just a skinny nerd, a filthy animal, you're not human anymore."

"D-don't come closer!" Barry wanted to sound brave, but he sounded terrified, on the edge of crying.

"One last warning, put it down. I'll count to three." said the man.

Barry just stood there, shaking.

"One."

Barry didn't move.

"Two."

I mean, what could happen, right? He can't touch him while he has the knife...right?

"Three."

He just waited.

"Alright, Bartholomew."

The man suddenly pulled out something small from his pocket. Barry had onlyba second to wonder what it was, before he felt electricity going trough his body. He screamed in pain, as he collapsed to the floor, and by the time he reached it, the shocking stopped. He was laying on his back, panting heavily. The man walked over to him, picking up the knife from the floor (Barry didn't even realize that he dropped it in the process) and then put it away. Then he looked down at Barry.

"I bet you're wondering what was this." he said. "If you disobey, your collar will shock you, if I say so."

He grabbed Barry's leash and pulled him up to stand (which was a hard thing for Barry by the time). He pulled Barry down, back into the basement. As they reached the last stair, the man tossed Barry off to the floor. Barry groaned and whimpered as he tried to stand up, failing.

He didn't really pay attention for what the man was doing, but when he looked over his shoulders, he saw that the man was standing above him, with an iron pipe in his hand. Before Barry could've opened his mouth, the man hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh, pet...what have you gotten yourself into?"

 **If u read this chapter, bless u.**


	6. Thank You, Mike

_**Heyy, I finally updated. Please review and let me know what you think about it!**_

 _ **4 hours later**_

Barry slowly woke.

The first thing he felt was the horrible pain in his head, but he had no idea what caused it. Then he tried to figure out where he was. He didn't open his eyes, only listened and tried to remember what happened previously.

Everything was quiet, he only heard his own heartbeat. He was laying somewhere. He thought he was at home.

"J-Joe…"

 _'Wait.'_

He was laying on something cold...maybe he passed out on the street on his way home, and he's laying on the pavement. But why was he so cold? He had his clothes on...the last thing he remebers is that he left CCPD and he was on his way home…that's it. He was going home when the two men kidnapped him, then he was sold at some kind of sick auction, then the man dragged him home...but what happened after? He did something...yes. He tried to escape, then...then the man dragged him down, back to the basement. It was all clear for him now.

 _'Oh, my God.'_ he thought.

He tried to reach up to his head, to see if it's bleeding, but his hand didn't move. He couldn't lift it up. He tried the other hand, and he couldn't lift it up. He was restrained. He tried his ankles too, and they were also restrained. Barry opened his eyes, and saw that he was strapped down to a metal table.

"Who's Joe?" said a voice.

Barry turned to the direction of the sound, and saw that the man was standing next to the table. Barry was staring at him, trying not to panic, when the man suddenly slapped him.

"I said: Who. Is. Joe."

"H...m…w-why does that matter?"

Another slap.

"Seems like you forget the rules."

Barry was so tired, he just wanted to go home,, but he knew one thing, he won't kneel before his captor.

He didn't say anything.

"I mean, you're the one who's getting punished, so, sure, go ahead and be an asshole. It'll be more fun for me." he smirked.

"Alright, now, I need answers. How the hell did you think that you could escape, huh?" asked the man.

Barry didn't respond, he's had enough.

Another slap, this one is so much bigger.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? HUH?! YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT MY TOY. YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Barry didn't say anything, he just lay there, praying.

The silence. The man was silently walking around in the room for like thirty seconds, then he spoke.

"You know what? I thought I would punish you down here. Torture you on the table, you know?"

his voice was so calm, that it was scary. "But I have a better idea."

The man walked to the table and grabbed a syringe. He turned around and started walking into Barry's direction.

"W-what's that?" Barry asked, trying to sound brave.

"Shut up." said the man as he approached Barry. He struck the needle in his neck.

"Hgggnnn...hh...wha...what...was this?" Barry started feeling dizzy. The man grabbed Barry's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Shut the hell up."

He let go of Barry's chin, leaving Barry there. He stood next to the table, waiting for the drug to work.

Fifteen seconds. That's all that it took to Barry to pass out. When he was out cold, the man untied him, and turned him on the table to his stomach. He grabbed Barry's wrists and zip-tied it behind his back. Then he grabbed another zip-tie, and did it on his ankles too. Now, he grabbed a gag, and tied it around Barry's head.

"There we go."

He picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. He walked out of the house, approaching the car. He placed Barry on the backseat this time, then he sat to the wheel and started driving.

.

.

.

Barry woke up 3 hours and 40 minutes later. He didn't open his eyes first, but he was listening.

And he actually heard something. The man was on the phone with someone.

"Yeah...yeah...uuhh, I think I'll be there like in 15 seconds...ok...yes, yes...see ya." and he hung up.

Barry decided to stay quiet. As they were going, he was thinking. Where were they going? What's gonna happen? Does his family know that he's missing? Will they find him? What if the man rapes him? What if he's going to die like...this? And that's when the car stopped.

The man opened the back door, to check if Barry was awake. He had his eyes closed - he didn't want to be awake for whatever was coming - so the man grabbed him, and threw him over his shoulder once again. As Barry realized that he don't want the man to carry him, he opened his eyes, and started wriggling, trying to escape from the touch. The man let out an annoyed sigh.

"Stop it."

Barry started moaning behind the gag.

"Alright." the man let go of Barry, and he arrived on the floor with a thud. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He was too weak and tired and his legs were tied. He was trying for ten seconds when the man suddenly grabbed him.

"Told you." he threw Barry again over his shoulder.

"Mgghhh…hh…" Barry tried to say something,but nothing came out. He had to let the man to carry him to a house, which was next to their parking spot. The man carried him to the door, stopped in front of it and knocked. He stood there with Barry on his shoulder for like 10 seconds before the door opened. A man - blond hair, casual outfit, brown eyes, tattooed left arm, probably 179 centimeters - stood in the doorway and as he saw them he smirked.

"There you are, finally. Come in."

They stepped in, the door shut behind them then the man stopped in the living room looking around.

"The place looks better than I remembered." said Barry's captor - oh, and by the way Barry was getting really uncomfortable in this position.

"Yeah, it's been a long while. I'm glad you decided to come back." answered the blond man.

"Where's Mike?" said Barry's captor.

"He's in the kitchen. MIKE! JAMES IS HERE!"

 _James. So that was the name of Barry's captor._

A few seconds later loud footsteps were heard as...Mike came into the kitchen. Barry didn't see the man - he could only see the back of his ca...James - but he was suggesting that it was a huge man.

"Good thing you're back." said Mike "we're gonna have so much fun". This sentence was more to Barry than Mike, since after saying it, Mike patted Barry's back.

Barry winced so hard, he would have fallen off of James's shoulder, if not because the hand that was holding him down.

"Who's this doll on your shoulder?" said the man that we don't know the name of, as he smirked.

"This," said James, as he threw Barry on the floor, "is Bartholomew Henry Allen. Ain't it cute?"

Barry was laying on his back, eyes wide open, panting and trying to breathe through the gag (remember the story of his nose?).

"Mmhh God...what a beautiful one." said Mike.

"What do you think: should we torture him, or play with him first?" asked James.

"Let's play, I can't wait." said Mike, as he grabbed Barry by his shoulders, pushed him to lay down on the couch. He kneeled on the top of Barry: hands on the two sides next to Barry's ears, knees next to the two sides of Barry's hip, leaving him no chance to escape...not like he had any that his legs and hands were tied together. He leaned closer to Barry's face.

"So," he said as he licked his own lips, "your owner here says that you have to be punished. Can you tell me why is that, hmm? What did you do?" he then took out Barry's gag, waiting for an answer.

Barry was scared. It wasn't enough that he was owned by a psychopath, but the said man drugged him and brought him to his friends, like a new pet or something. He started tearing up.

"Don't cry, pet, just answer." said Mike.

James and the unknown man went out to the kitchen to eat, by the time.

Barry didn't say anything.

Mike now grabbed his throat and started choking him.

"You better speak, pet, if you don't want me to make you scream my name."

Barry got the reference, so he tried to speak.

He just opened his mouth then shut it but no voice came out. Mike let go of hist neck, and Barry started coughing.

"I'm all ears, pet."

"I-I...I'm...h-he he was in t-the shower, an...and I tried to...escape."

"I see. Now, what do you want me to do with you?"

"I...n...n-nothing."

"Nothing? No no, pet, you have to choose, or else, I'm going to."

"...wha-what are my options?" Barry's voice was so innocent, so broken.

Mike leaned closer to Barry's ear, and whispered something that Barry wasn't expecting.

"Bartholomew, I'm here to help. I came here to rescue you, but we can't tell anyone, ok? That's why I'm whispering. I'm here to help you."

Barry's eyes widened. Finally. He will be saved. He can go home. He can hug Joe and Iris. He can forget this all happened. Ha had tears of happiness in his eyes.

"T-thank you." Barry whispered.

Mike hugged him, and Barry wanted to hug back so bad, but couldn't because of his restraints, but he was so happy, he wanted to fly.

"We have to wait. We have to wait till they leave the house, which will happen in like 5 minutes, then we can go."

"O-okay." Barry was smiling.

"Good. Now, we have to pretend that you're not happy that I'm here. They have to hear it. You have to beg me to let you go, to leave you alone. Can you do that?"

Barry nodded.

Mike nodded back.

"Wait...wait! No, no! Please, let me go! I don't...no, please!" Barry was acting really great if his life was depending on it.

"Great." Mike whispered. "I bet you're cold."

Barry nodded.

"I'll grab a blanket, just a minute." He rushed out of the room and returned with a blue puffy blanket. He wrapped it around Barry.

"Th-thank you," Barry sobbed, "I...thank you everything."

Mike helped him to sit up and hugged him.

"Well, well, well." said James, as he walked in.

Mike quickly broke the hug and stood up in front of Barry, to defend him.

"Such a shame, Mike. I thought you were on our side. And now, I find you here, helping that." he pointed to Barry's direction and took a step forward. My took a step back, guarding Barry.

"You won't touch him anymore. You won't do this to him, he will go home and live a happy life, and you? You will rot in a cell." Barry was just watching Mike. He couldn't believe that someone was protecting him like this, but he was also afraid about what was going to happen.

Mike suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it on James.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said James.

The unknown man walked in, and saw the gun.

"What the hell, Mike?" said the man.

"Put it down, Mike, calm down!" James sounded like he was afraid. And that made Barry happy. Mike has a gun, they can go home now.

"Dude, don't do this! Please, Mike!" the unknown man sounded straight terrified.

"Okay, just go! Go, take him home! He won't ever see us again! Please! Just go!" said James, and Barry never felt this relieved in his whole life.

Mike pointed his gun in the direction of a door, then back to them.

"Go in there, I will lock the door, and you can only break out after 1 hour, understand? Or else, I will shoot you both.

The men nodded quickly, and went to the room. Mike did as he spoke, he locked the door, and turned to Barry, who was sitting on the couch in a boxer, a blanket wrapped around him, hands behind his back, ankles tied together. He grabbed a knife, and cut Barry's zip-ties.

"Come on, Bartholomew. We're taking you home." he smiled. Barry smiled, and suddenly hugged Mike. "Thank you, Mike." he was almost crying.

They rushed out of the house. It was dark outside, and as Barry looked at Mike's watch, it was 1:37 AM. It was a whole day since he was kidnapped, but he felt like it's been weeks. They sat in the car, and Barry felt so great that this time he was able to sit in the front.

"I forgot the car key, just a minute." said Mike and he ran back into the house. While the man was in there, Barry closed his eyes, trying to rest, and think about finally going home.

A few moments later, Barry heard the door open. Someone sat in, and shut the doors. Barry started talking, and opened his eyes to look at Mike.

"Mike, how…" oh, God. It wasn't Mike. It was James. James was sitting there, smirking at Barry. Barry was about to say something, when someone knocked on his window. It was Mike. Barry quickly opened the door and got out of the car.

"Mike! I-it's James, he's - I - please, do something!"

Mike hugged Barry, and this time it was a little too tight hug. Too...strong. Barry heard James getting out of the car, walking to their direction.

"M-Mike! It's James, he's coming! Mike, do...do something!" but Mike didn't do anything, and the man was already standing in front of them. Barry just shut his eyes closed, when suddenly Mike grabbed his arms and turned him over, making him face James. He held Barry there in one place. Suddenly Mike and James both started laughing. Barry didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was terrified. He didn't even try to fight against Mike's grip, he was so confused.

It took a few moments to the men to stop laughing, but as they finished, James spoke.

"You're so naive." Barry was kinda starting to understand the situation.

"Pet," James spoke again, "you really thought that Mike is here to save you?" he giggled.

Oh. So that's the case. Barry felt his whole heart break into small pieces.

"B-but...I...h-he said...no…" he started sobbing. They made a fool out of him. He never felt so stupid in his whole life. He couldn't believe that he really thought that suddenly, out of nowhere a man pops up to save him.

"Yes, pet." Mike spoke. "Gosh, you were so cute, when you thought that I was going to save you. Hey, James!" James looked at him. "He actually started crying." And both men started laughing again. Barry just stood there, silent tears falling from his eyes.

"Awe, look, it's crying! James, your pet is sad, we have to make him feel better!" They went into the house, Mike dragging Barry with him. Barry tried to fight, but Mike was huge, he had no chance.

As they stepped in the room, the unknown man was sitting on the couch, smirking at them.

"Well, gentlemen," he said "this was great fun."

"Hmm, indeed." said James.

Mike tossed Barry off to the floor. Barry lay on his back.

"What should we do now, boys?" asked Mike, grinning.

"Let's beat the crap out of him." said James, calmly.

So they went on. All three started kicking Barry. Kicking, hitting, doing whatever hurt. And since there were three of them, one - the unknown man - was kicking his knees and legs, the second one - Mike - was kicking his upper body, and the last one - James - was kicking his face. Barry tried to protect himself, because...well, we could say that he actually had a chance this time, since he wasn't restrained, but...no. He didn't have a chance. He was tired. He was hungry. He was thirsty. Plus, he wasn't a good fighter. And 3 against 1 isn't fair. He wated to scream at them to stop, but James was endlessly kicking his face.

When they finished, Barry was looking like a dead man. His face was bloody everywhere, one eye puffy and swollen. His upper body was full of bruises - they will look so much worse tomorrow. And his legs. He couldn't move them, they hurt so much. He couldn't move any of his body parts...well, maybe he could, but he definitely didn't want to move.

So, of course he had to.

One of the men - he didn't have the power to check who - grabbed him, and turned him on his tummy. Barry wanted to die, it hurt so much.

"GHNNNH…" he groaned.

The man who was moving him didn't pay attention to him. He grabbed Barry's wrists and tied them together - yeah, once again - with zip ties. He repeated it on his ankles. When he finished, he turned Barry on his back, then lay down next to Barry on the floor.

"Do you enjoy spending time here, pet?"

James. It was James.

"We will come back here sometimes, but if you won't behave, we can come back more often."

That was it. Barry started crying.

"Aww, don't be like this." he whispered to Barry's ear.

"Don't you want to say something, hm, pet?"

"...mh…'m n-not...your pet." Barry replied. He's had enough.

The man smiled at that.

"I did my research, Bartholomew Henry Allen. You work for the CCPD as a CSI. Your father, Henry Allen is sitting in jail because he killed your mother." James giggled.

"...n-no...he d-didn't...he…" Barry wanted to protect his father, but James slapped him.

"But that's not the point. Joe West is. Your adoptive father. You were talking to him back at my place. And his daughter, Iris...you didn't mention her, but I bet she means a lot to you."

Barry was crying even more by then, and he was shaking his head 'no'.

"You know, pet...I could easily hunt them off. You want that?"

"No...n-no…"

"I might consider your pleas, if you do one thing for me."

' _Anything.'_ Barry thought.

"Tell me, what are you?"

Barry didn't get what he was talking about at first, but he tried what he thought was right.

"...y-your pet."

James smiled. "That's correct. And tell me, do you have rights?"

"N-no…master."

"Who gives you orders?"

"...you, master."

"Good boy." he said, and he leaned closer to Barry and kissed him. _Kissed him._ Now, that was one thing Barry definitely didn't want, and before he could've even realized what he was doing, Barry pulled away, squirming under the man. James stood up, and kicked Barry hard in the ribs, causing Barry to cry out in pain.

"Worthless."

And this time, Barry actually started to believe what he said. _Worthless._ He felt like he didn't matter. And that's the worst feeling. When you think you're not worth living.

 _ **If you review, then...I dunno, I'll be happy.**_


	7. Something Broke In Me

**This one is shorter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. And heyyy, it didn't take forever to update, this time. *crowd cheering***

...

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 _7 days._

It's been seven goddamn days since Barry Allen was kidnapped.

Remember his first day? James took him to his...friends? Yeah. He left Barry there all night, even turned the lights off, so Barry couldn't see. For the first 15 minutes Barry tried to stay quiet, but after that he couldn't hold back the pleas. He was in a lot of pain, restrainted, and laying on a cold and hard floor. He started calling out for help. That was until Mike came down (everyone was trying to sleep), punched him, and put the gag in his mouth. After that, Barry was quiet all night. The next morning Mike kissed him goodbye - even if Barry fought against it - and they left with James. They arrived home at 1 PM. That day James taught him the rules, like how to eat, drink, use the bathroom, ask for things, and he also told Barry if he will behave, he will get to come out of the basement. At the end of the day, James cleaned out Barry's wounds, and put bandages on them. Then he restrainted Barry and left him down there to sleep.

Day 2: In the morning, James brought down food and water for Barry. Barry forgot to thank him, so the man shocked him (Barry's collar can do that, remember?). Then he chained him to the ceiling and left him there all day. He only came back in the evening - by the time Barry was crying out in pain - and took him off. Barry collapsed on the floor, and as soon as the man walked out the basement, Barry blacked out, due to the lack of energy.

Day 3: Barry had to tell James about his whole life. He had to tell him about everything, because if James found out he was lying, Barry would be punished, so, he had to tell the truth. He told James about how his mother was killed by a burglar, while everyone thinks it was his father, then he was adopted by Joe West, and became a CSI. It took like an hour until James was finished asking, and left Barry there, only to return an hour later, to feed him. The night went on the same way.

Day 4: Barry messed up. James asked him if Barry loves him, and Barry didn't reply. The man simply strapped Barry down ti the metal table, then...left. He left the room, with Barry tied down in a room, this time without the gag. The man didn't come back that day, but Barry was sure that James would come back the next day.

Day 5: He was wrong. He was so wrong. He waited for James all day, but there was no sign of him. Barry was hungry, thirsty, and he had to pee on the table, since he couldn't get off. Plus, the restraints were way too tight, and they've been on for two days. When the evening came, Barry started panicking. He was just confused and pissed of by the situation, but now he was shaking and tugging harshly at his restraints. He felt like he was going mad from being tied down, at some point he started crying. He didn't sleep that night.

Day 6: James didn't come in the morning, and by the time Barry was shouting to be let go. He was tugging and crying all morning, then James arrived. He took Barry off the table, who fell down. As Barry registered what was happening, he lost his control and started shouting. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed at James. James was about to feed him, but when he heard it, he threw away the food and drink. He grabbed Barry, and tossed him forcefully to the wall. Barry's back hit the wall, then he fell forward, on his belly. James then started kicking him. It hurt more than the last time to Barry. Barry just held his hands up, to protect his face, but it didn't really work. James beat the crap out him. By the time he was finished, Barry was unconscious. Then he walked out.

Day 7: Barry woke up in the morning with a horrible pain. Every part of his body hurt. And this time, it was way more worse, than the previous one. He was groaning. Then James appeared. He didn't say anything as he chained Barry to the ceiling, where he was once before. He punched Barry a few times, then spoke.

"You know why I'm doing this, right?"

Barry shook his head 'no'.

"This is your punishment. Because you still haven't learned who's the boss here. Now, you will, pet." James said and he simply started walking out the basement.

"Wait...wait, master…" Barry said, but his captor didn't stop.

"Wait, please! L-let me off! Master, please! Please!" he couldn't convince James.

*SAME DAY, 11PM*

Barry had to stay like that all day. He was getting so cold, he was in pain, and he was starving. He had no idea what day it was. He had no idea how long ago was he kidnapped.

Was it days? Weeks? Months? He had no idea. He missed his family so bad. He missed his life so bad. He missed everything. But the chances that someone will finde him were none, James lived in the middle of nowhere and he was in a basement. At this point he started crying. Not the silent sobbing he usually did - he didn't want to piss off James - no, not this time. He cried with his whole heart. He gave every pain - physical and mental - into it. He was pretty sure he won't see his loved ones again, that he won't see the sun rising again. He won't go to work again, he won't go home to sit down with Joe and Iris, have dinner, then watch a great movie. He won't date anyone, he won't get married. He lost his life. Was his situation worse than...what was his name...Cisco, was he in a worse situation than Cisco and the others? He was crying even more. That was it, he couldn't hold it anymore. At that moment, he felt something break. Something important, that couldn't be fixed. Hope? Sanity? Mind? Soul? He didn't know. Maybe all of them. He cried even more.

…

…

…

What was that? That noise. Barry wanted to hear it again, so he tried silencing his crying. It's probably James doing something up there...no, it's not...or is it? Barry opened his eyes, looking straight ahead, looking for something in the dark. He heard it again. He started to panic. Did James bring someone down there while Barry was unconscious? What if it was one of James's friends? Guess you could say he didn't like them. His heart was racing faster. Who was that? What was that? He couldn't defend himself, he was helpless. He could now hear his own heart, it was racing like crazy, he started tugging at the chains, trying to do anything...then he saw something, saw something from the corner of his eye...light? Was it light? Yeah, it was...not a strong one, but stong enough to get Barry's attention. Barry turned his head to his left to see where the light was coming from. It was a window...Barry never saw it before, James probably barricaded it. But wait...the window was open? How the hell? The barricade just fell off and the window opened…? No that's...hold on. There was someone in the window. Since Barry was down in the basement, and the basement was technically underground, only the pokey window was visible from outside, plus the house on the top of it, so the person was squatting on the grass outside, peeking in the basement.

"Oh, my God." the person said, with a terrified voice. It was a man, Barry knew it from his voice.

"Hey." the man said, half whispering. Barry didn't know what to say. Was he here to hurt him? or maybe to rescue him? Wait...what if it's one of James's friends again? What the hell is going on? Barry had tears of pain and fear rolling out of his eyes.

The man now sat on the edge of the window, and jumped in the basement. Why the heck was he jumping in? Then he turned around and slowly started walking towards Barry.

Barry started to panic, he was tugging against his chains violently. When the intruder noticed this, he quickened his steps, until he was standing in front of Barry.

"Shh, hey...hey, look at me...hey…" he cupped Barry's face in his hands. That made Barry stop struggling. It wasn't rough, like James did it...it was gentle.

"Imma get you out of here, okay?" Barry started studying the man. He never saw him before. He was just as tall as he was, he had blue eyes, and a short, grey hair. But was he telling the truth? Barry didn't know, he didn't know what to believe or say, but he was still sobbing.

The intruder saw that Barry was terrified, so he gave him a reassuring smile, let go of his face, and started undoing his chains. While he was doing it Barry didn't do or say anything, except sobbing, but when he was done, Barry collapsed to the floor, but the unknown man caught him just in time. He threw Barry's left arm over his shoulder, grabbed it with his own left arm, and embraced Barry with his other arm. He started dragging - since Barry was barely able to take a step - Barry to where he jumped in previously.

"I'm gonna help you out, okay? You go first, so I can help you from behind, alright? I'm gonna make a back for you, so you don't have to pull yourself up, okay?" said the man with a soft tone.

Barry had no idea what was going on, it this all was real, but he nodded shakily.

The intruder did as he said. He held a back for Barry. Barry stepped in it, and gripped the edge of the window, while the man started to push him up. Barry only had to pull himself a little at the end, but he was able to crawl out. When the fresh air hit him, he felt like he was in haven. He didn't stand up, he just laid there on his belly, due to the lack of energy. The man simply pulled himself up, and climbed out the window. When he saw Barry lie there, so broken, he picked him up bridal style, and started jogging. Barry wasn't sure where they were going, but he was still sobbing. The man was jogging with Barry in his hands for like five minutes, when they approached the man's car. He helped Barry sit on the front seat, then he sat behind the wheel, and before he did anything he touched Barry's shoulder and said: "You're safe now, kid."

Then he started driving.

 **YAY, Barry is safe!...or he isn't? *evil smirk***

 **Jk, see you later in the next chapter. Please review! I love to hear what you think!**


	8. I Promise

As the car started going, Barry felt so cold. He was still only wearing those boxers. and it was the middle of the night. Barry was shaking horribly. He wanted to ask the man to turn on the heating, but he didn't know if he was allowed to ask him that. Or anything else. So he just continued shivering. The man saw Barry moving from the corner of his eye, so he quickly glanced at Barry, then suddenly pulled the car over.

"Shit." said the man as he got out of the car. He bypassed the car, and he was about to open Barry's door. Barry was terrified. He was about to punished. He knew it. He felt it. This is just another one of James's friends, and now he was going to be taken back and punished. Or maybe this was another man from the auction that Barry was sold at, and maybe he wanted to buy Barry, but couldn't, so he searched for the adress of James, and came for Barry to take him home. Either one was true, he was about to be punished anyway. Barry's door opened, and Barry couldn't help, but beg.

"P-please," he was still shaking like crazy "p-please, I'm so so-sorry, I didn't m-mean to-to, I-I wo-on't do it ag-again."

The man only stared at him in surprise, then realization hit him. He must have scared Barry. He mentally cursed himself for acting so fast, of course a kidnapped victim would be terrified of an unknown man popping up in the middle of nowhere, not leaving Barry a chance to calm down, then almost running into his reaction, after suddenly stopping the car. Jesus. He couldn't believe he made such a mistake. He had to calm him down first. He put his hands up in the air, signing that he meant no threat, then he spoke.

"God, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...no, you don't have to be afraid, ok? I'm not gonna hurt you...not gonna lay a finger on you, I promise...I just saw that you were shivering...I'm so sorry, I…" he took off his huge jacket, and held it with one hand "...I just wanted to give this to you. Is it okay?" he handed it to Barry.

Barry still had tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't say anything, but slowly nodded and hesitantly, but took the jacket. He wanted to get it on, but he had to ask, just in case…

"C-can I...so, I-I can…" he looked down at the jacket, his voice was so small.

"Yes, yes, of course." the man said, with a reassuring smile. But inside, he was worried. How broken the boy in front of him must be, if he wasn't even sure if he could put on the jacket without definite command. He wasn't the worrying one, he usually acted like he didn't care with anyone except himself, and he was selfish, with no friends, all by himself. He didn't care about the victims, or how hard it must be to experience a crime and become a victim, since usually he was the one committing the crimes. Yes, he did bad things, like stealing money, jewlery, and other expensive stuffs, sometimes he kidnapped people, but only to have a hostage, he didn't really hurt them. But this kid? He looked like he went trough hell. Well, because he probably did. His face was full of scars and bruises, his right eye was swollen. His upper body the same: bruises and cuts all over his chest and belly. He looked like he was about to die. He was totally pale, had dark circles under his eyes. Not to mention the dried blood on his wrists and ankles, probably caused by tugging at his ties.

The boy was hardly putting on the coat, wincing in pain trough the process. The man was about to help him, but he decided against it, not wanting to scare him. When Barry finished, the man sat back behind the wheel, but before he started driving, he spoke.

"Okay, so we're about to go to my place, and grab some clothes for you, okay? You can take a shower there, if you want, and I think you need to eat and drink. Is that okay?"

Barry nodded.

"Alright. One more thing, where do you live?" Barry didn't know what to say. Of course, he knew where he lives, he just wasn't sure if he could trust the man. What if he just wanted to know where Barry's loved ones live? James once threatened him, that if he won't behave, they would kidnap his family. He didn't know what to do. What if he will get beaten, because he didn't answer? He didn't say anything, only prayed in his head.

The man probably noticed his fear taking over, because he spoke again.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just asking you, so I can take you home. I promise. But you don't have to tell me. We can uhh...go to the police and ask them to take you home, it's alright."

Barry didn't respond, just sat in silence. The man turned back, started the car, and he was about to start going, when he heard Barry's weak voice.

"...ral c'ty." Barry murmured.

"Could you repeat that, please?"

Barry was unsure for a moment, like he said something wrong, guilt sat on his face.

"...C-central...city. I-I live there." he said, looking down.

"Oh, boy, that's really far away from here. It takes like 6 hours to get there. But it's up to you. If you want to go tonight, I can take you there, after we went to my place. Or, you can spend the night at my house. Or, if you have any friends near here, I can take you there. Anything you want, kid."

He could actually hear Barry's brain working like crazy, so he spoke again.

"It's no pushing, you don't have to decide now, you can have all the time you need."

And this time, Barry nodded.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the man's house. It wasn't like James's house. This one was smaller, but still didn't have neighbours.

"Alright, we're here." said the man, then he got out the car, and opened Barry's door.

Barry got out the car slowly, then took a step forward, but he collapsed to the ground. The man reached down after him, and slowly helped him stand up, but when Barry was about to stand, his legs betrayed him, and went limp. This time the man was able to catch him in time.

"I-I can't...really stand…" Barry said quietly.

"Is that ok if I carry you in?"

Barry nodded, not so surely.

The man picked him up, bridal style, and took a step, when Barry spoke.

" 'm sorry." he said, not looking the other man in the eye.

The man frowned and sighed.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, kid."

After they stepped in, the man helped Barry sit on the couch. He then brought him a pair of black jeans, a grey T-shirt, a pair of boxers, a pair of some warm looking socks, and a pullover. He left the room while Barry was changing, and it took him a lot of time, since the pain was slowing him down. After Barry signed that he was done, the man came back, with a glass of water and food in his hands. It wasn't much, it was only a half sandwich, but Barry was happy that he would be able to eat anything at all.

"If I could, I would let you eat everything, but you can't eat a lot after starving, we gotta go slow, ok?" Barry nodded, and the man handed him the food and the water. While Barry was eating, the man spoke again.

"My name is _Leonard_. _Leonard Snart._ " Barry almost choked at his food by that name.

Leonard Snart? The criminal? Why the hell was he rescuing Barry?

Oh, it was all clear now. He wanted to kidnap Barry, to play with him, and torture him, like James did. Barry's eyes widened and the corners started to fill with tears.

"I know, I know, I have a pretty bad reputation. But I swear, that I don't want to hurt you. I'm not really into the hurting people stuff. I just steal things. But I promise, that you are absolutely safe here. Nothing will happen, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, kid."

Barry hesitated then nodded. He remembered his files, he never really hurt people, he only stole the stuffs, and ran away. And Barry was starting to believe that he was safe with him. His voice was so calming, and he was so kind, and his touch...oh, boy, his touch was so gentle, so warm. Barry decided to go for a try, and trust him.

" 'm Barry Allen." he said quietly. The man was surprised by Barry's response, it was written all over his face, that he wasn't excepting it. Then he gave Barry a warm smile.

"Do you want to take a shower, Barry?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, after that, we'll put some ice on your swollen eye, ok? Or, wherever you feel like you need it. You should take an Aspirin, too." Barry nodded.

Len helped Barry walk up the stairs, and showed him the bathroom, gave him towels. Before he left, he spoke.

"It's really no pushing, kid, but have you decided, if you want to wait till the morning or not?"

"I...mean, c-can I stay...i-if it's no problem…?"

"Yes, of course." Leonard smiled at him, and quickly grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, and a navy blue hoodie, and gave it to Barry as a pajama. Barry thanked him, and went into the bathroom. Barry locked the door, and then started underssing. It was a painful procedure, but after he finally succeeded, he looked at himself in the mirror. He just realized how much scars and bruises he had. And his swollen eye looked like shit, plus he was five times paler than Snow White, if not six. He just swallowed this fact, and stepped into the shower.

Oh, he never realized how much he missed the feeling of warm water pouring down on his skin, totally cleaning him, until he felt it. He felt like he was in heaven. Yes, it was really hard to stand to him, but it was worth it. After a few seconds, he didn't feel cold or dirty anymore, and he felt like he never wanted to get out. It was too good to be true, that someone rescued him, someone who's this nice, and kind.

After like 10 minutes, Barry finished showering. He stopped the water. He was about to get out the shower, when his right knee gave up fighting, so Barry slipped. He slipped so hard, he collapsed in the shower, hitting his head.

"Argh...ghnnn…" he was grunting. He felt like his head broke in two pieces, his whole body was aching, and the world around him was spinning. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He locked the door. Would Leonard hear him if he shouted? Well, it was time to figure it out.

"L-Le'nrd...hey..." he was almost whispering, he was gasping.

"Barry! Barry, are you okay?"

Did Leonard hear his voice? No, he probably didn't. He must've heard the thud.

"Barry! Hey, you okay in there?"

"Ahhrrrg…"

"Barry! Kid, can you hear me?"

This time, Barry actually managed a louder answer.

"I-I...need h-help…"

When Leonard heard this sentence, his heart started beating 5 times faster.

"Jesus Christ…" he tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Barry, I'm gonna kick in the door, hold on."

Leonard tried to sound calm, but it was really hard. What happened to Barry? He couldn't imagine.

With all his strenght, Leonard raised his leg, and kicked in the door. It swung open. Leonard rushed in, and that's when he saw Barry laying in the shower, naked. He also noticed that there was a smaller pool of blood under Barry's head.

"God…" he rushed and kneeled down next to Barry.

"Barry, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Alright, I'll take care of you, ok? You're gonna be fine, I promise."

He picked up Barry and carried him to his own bed. He put Barry on it and ran back to get the first aid kit. He ran back to Barry, and stood next to him. Then he put a blanket on him, so Barry won't feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, let me see your head." Barry was laying on his back, so he gently turned Barry's head to the side, to access the wound. Thank God, it wasn't that bad, but it was still bleeding, and it needed to be stopped.

He cleaned the wound, earning a whimper from Barry, then wrapped a gauze around Barry's head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when he finished.

" 'm better. I...t-thank you...I'm so-orry…"

Leonard smiled at him, but worry was in his eyes.

"It's alright now, kid. But what happened in there?"

"I...I...slipped, a-and I…"

"Oh, I see. But you don't have to worry about it anymore, your wound will heal just fine."

Barry nodded.

"Alright, uuhhh...yeah, your sleeping clothes." he went to the bathroom, and returned with the sweatpants and the pullover, and put it down on the bed, next to Barry.

"You want me to help, or you'll be fine?"

Barry hesitated.

"I think...I mean...I think I'll be o-okay, but...uh...yeah…"

"I'll be standing outside the door until you finish, so if you need help, just say it, okay?"

Barry nodded. "Th-thanks."

Leonard nodded back, then went outside, to stand there. While he was dressing, Leonard heard a lot of himpers, gasps, but Barry never asked him to help. When Barry finished, Leonard went back to the room. Barry was already sitting in the bed, and reaching out for the blanket, trying to hide the wincing. Leonard reached for it faster.

"Let me help, just lay back down." he said, in a calming tone. Barry did as he was told. Leonard put the blanket on him, and stood next to the bed.

"You must be tired, so I think you should sleep. You want to sleep now, or you want to wait a little, to talk, or something?"

"N-no, I think...I should sleep."

"Alright. Good night, Barry." he felt like he was bothering Barry, making him feel uncomfortable, so he walked out of the room, letting Barry rest. He turned off the lights, and he was almost out, when he heard a small voice. Barry's voice.

"Len…" Leonard's heart melted a little, when he heard the kid calling him as 'Len'. He turned back to Barry.

"Yes?" he saw it in Barry's eyes, that he was unsure, if he was allowed to ask things from him, but he continued anyway.

"Um...ca-can you...stay here, until I-I-I...fall asleep? Please, m…" Barry almost said 'master', he was getting used to it back at James's house.

Len smiled at him.

"Of course, anything." but before he sat down to Barry, he stopped.

"Do you want the lights on?"

"Y-yeah...that would be so much better…"

Len turned the lights on, then sat down, on the bed, next to Barry. He looked at Barry, and gave him a sad smile.

Barry was tearing up.

"T-thank you s-so much…"

Len gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm here for you, kid."


	9. Just Let Me Be

**_Heeey, you guys. Sorry that this one took longer. But guess what happened. There was a competition where you had to write a novella about being a teenager. So I wrote one, and sent it in. Later, I didn't go to the announcement of results, bc I was pretty sure I didn't win anything. Two weeks later i got an email that I came first, and i won an e-reader. Im stil k. Anyways, enjoy._**

 _Same night, 3 AM_

"...no, no...wait…"

After Barry fell asleep, Len went down to the living room, to sleep on the couch.

"...please…"

What was that sound? Someone was speaking. Who? It must be Barry.

Len sat up on the couch, he could barely see, because it was dark, but he listened.

"...please, no…"

Len started to panic. Who was Barry talking to? He got up to his feet and started running upstairs.

"...wait, please, nonono…"

As Len was running, he was wondering about what was going on upstairs. Did someone break in? Did Barry's captor came back to grab Barry? Or maybe, one of Len's enemies came to his house, and found a sleeping Barry, so they decided to take him. He even imagined how he will see Barry laying there, with a bullet in his head. He was afraid to think about Barry getting hurt again. He never felt like this before. He just met Barry, but he already lov...uhh...liked. Liked him.

When Len reached Barry's doorway, his heart was still beating like crazy. He didn't have to turn on the lights, since he left it on for Barry.

He looked at Barry. No one was in the room except them. Barry was laying on his back, face screwed. He was sweating, and turning his head to the side, then back, then to the other side, then back. His eyes were shut. He was sleeping, and probably having a nightmare.

"...please, let me go...didn't want to...nonono…"

Len approached Barry, and sat next to him on the bed. He gently put his hand on Barry's arm.

"Hey, Barry. Barry, it's me. It's Len." he said quietly. Barry didn't seem to hear him.

"...i won't...do it...please...no…" he started crying.

"Shh, Barry, you're safe…" he started petting his hand.

Barry started crying even more.

"...don't do it...don't do it, p-please…"

"Barry, heey, calm down, it's me, Leonard, you are at my house, remember?"

Barry's eyes suddenly flew open. He was panting, and covered in sweat. He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back.

Who was pushing him down? It was probably James. Where was he? Did he pass out? What did James do to him? And why was he feeling hit, if he always felt cold before? And the hands on his shoulders...they were...different...you could say...gentle. Caring.

He looked to the direction of the sound.

Len. It was Len.

"Barry, it's only me. You're safe. You had a nightmare, but you're here with me."

Barry's breaths slowed down, and he looked calmer.

"L-len…" he breathed.

"Yeah, it's me, kid. You're safe with me."

Len waited a few moments until Barry spoke.

"I...I thought...I had a dream, that...James, he-he found out that...I-I was gone a-and...suddenly I was back there...there and he...he said he'd punish me...f-for running away...it was so bad…"

"I know. But you're not there. You won't go back there, I guarantee. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Barry."

Barry nodded.

"...thank you."

Len smiled at him and nodded.

He stood up, and pulled the armchair - wich was in the corner of the room - next to Barry's bed. He stayed there all night. It wasn't a really comfortable sleeping position, but...this is the shit we do for love.

 _Next Morning, 10 AM_

Barry slowly opened his eyes, adjusting the light. Ho looked around the room. The lamo was still on, and the weather outside was pretty bad - it was pouring, and everything was grey. Then Barry looked at Leonard, who was sleeping in the armchair. He only just realized how handsome Captain Cold was. Or maybe it was only because he thought about him as his savior? Well, he was, though. He was watching Len's chest rise and fall back slowly. It was pretty relaxing to watch. Then he looked at the door, and thought about James. He probably found out already, that he was gone. And he was probably angry. What if he comes back? What if he finds Barry and takes him back? What if he goes after his family by revenge? What if he had security cameras? Then he could recognize Leonard's face, then he tracks Len down, and boom, Barry is found. What if he was already on his way here? Too many of 'what if'. His thoughts were interrupted by a worried voice.

"Barry? Are you alright?" Barry turned to see Len's worried face, as he was sitting up in the armchair.

"...y-yeah…" he wanted to say something more, but nothing else came out. And he wasn't okay.

Leonard sighed.

"You see, I'm no psychologist, and I'm not a family member of yours, but if you want to talk, Barry, you can talk to me about it."

Barry hesitated for a few minutes. Then he broke the silence.

"...I...what should I say…where-where should I start…?"

"You say whatever you want, and you start wherever you like. It's your choice. But if you don't want to, I'm ok with it. But if you do, I'll be glad to listen."

Barry thought about it for a few seconds. He had to tell someone right now. He couldn't wait 6 hours to talk to Joe or Iris. He needed it out of him now. He sat up slowly, and spoke.

"...w-well...I...I was walking home from w-work, f-from the CCPD, wh-when...there was a guy who grabbed me…" Barry stopped for a moment, trying to fight back the tears. It was hard to think about, but ten times harder to say. Leonard sat on the bed next to him, and put a hand on his back. This gave Barry a little strenght.

"...t-they tied me u-up, an-and gagged me...a-and…" he sobbed "...they put me in the back...of a van." Len was keeping his hand on Barry's back.

"...then a few hours la-later, we arrived at some big building, and...and they...dragged me in, and…" he couldn't help the tear that was falling out of his eye. Len noticed, and started petting Barry's back.

"...they took off my clothes…" he stopped to fight back the crying, then went on.

"...and changed me into that boxer. Th-then they led me out to...to a big stage, and...there were m-men ev-everywhere, and I...I wanted to fight, but...I-I was tied up, a-and they were holding me...and, and...they _sold_ me…" Barry gave up, and let the silent tears fall from his eyes, quietly sobbing. Len's face was telling it all. He was worried, angry and sad.

"...then this-this guy bought me...James...he was James, a-and he took me home...to his h-home. But...but he was...he...called me 'pet' a-and...treated me like h-his dog. I had to-to call him m-master...h-he put a collar on me, a-and...he kept me in the...the basement." more tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the basement.

"...he...whenever I did something wrong he...he punished me, like...he beat me, or chained me up to-to the ceiling and...left me there, and...there was one time when-when he took me to his...friends or something, a-and...kept me tied up, and there was this guy...Mike, he was secretly nice to me, he whispered it to m-me that...that he will get me o-out, help me...he even untied me and broke me out, but...but in the last moment, he-he grabbed me and...told me that it was a joke." Barry looked broken. Just as broken as possible, and it made Len want to kill those men.

"They started kicking me, they...they beat me up bad, and...tied me up again...a-and James he-he started...kissing me a-and I...I tried to stop him...then he walked away and left me o-on the floor all n-night. Th-then h-he took me back...to his house and...once I forgot to thank him a-and he strapped me down to a ta-table and left me there for two days. W-when he came b-back I...shouted at him so...so he-he beat me up a-and chained me up. Y-you came a-a day after…that." Barry sighed and let more tears fall.

Len couldn't hold it back, he wrapped his arms around Barry, pulled him closer, and hugged him. Barry got a flashback. It was like when James hugged him...no...it wasn't like this. Leonard's hug was much more gentle, and it was full of caring.

What surprised Len is that Barry hugged him back. It felt so good.

"I'm so sorry, Barry. Sorry, that this happened to you, and sorry that I didn't find you earlier."

Barry was sobbing into Len's shoulder.

"B-but you're here now. Y-you saved me. Thank yo-you."

They were hugging for a few more minutes, then they broke up the hug, and Len spoke up.

"Alright. You should eat some breakfast. Then after that, we should get going."

Len helped Barry to go down the stairs - Barry's legs weren't working great - and Barry sat down at the table. Len made Barry pancakes, wich made Barry really happy. He used to eat pancakes a lot, Joe made them best, but that changed, Len's pancakes were definitely better. He couldn't eat a lot, since his stomach's been narrowed, due to starving. He drank some cocoa, then Len brought down fresh clothes for him and left the room. Barry changed, then Len returned. He helped Barry to get on shoes, and gave him the warmest coat he found. Then they went out to the car. As they sat in, Leonard spoke.

"Time to take you home." he smiled.

Barry smiled and nodded.

They started going. As doing so, they were talking a little more about what happened to Barry, then the conservation died, since it made Barry tear up. So Len put in some music - it was the album 'Hobo' from Charlie Winston. They were listening to "In Your Hands" when Len noticed, that they were almost out of fuel.

They went to the nearest gas station, but before going in, Len pulled on his hood, and put on sunglasses, so it'd be harder to recognize him. Barry told Len that he needed to use the bathroom. Len told him, that he'll accompany Barry, but Barry told him, that he'll be fine alone, it's only a few steps away, and he'll be finished by the time Len finishes.

Barry walked in the restroom. There was only one toilet, and it was taken. Barry stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. He was fidgeting with his figers, while waiting. It took the man long to get his things done.

He heard the man finish, then the lock clicking, and the door opened. Barry didn't look up, he felt weak due to what happened. That he couldn't protect himself, that he couldn't fight back at James's. He felt that the man looked at him. But he felt something...something was off. He looked up and -

here comes the shit part -

saw that Mike was standing in front of him, smiling. Barry felt his heart skipping a few beats. He felt as the life went out of his body. He went totally pale in a second. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He wasn't strong enough.

Wait. But he had Len. Len would help. He opened his mouth, and tried to start running, but Mike put his hand on Barry's mouth, the other one was pulling him back. He quickly pulled Barry into the storage room - wich happened to be opposite the toilet, and what does God give? It was open. Mike shut the door, turned on the lights in the storage, and looked at Barry smirking.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I just stopped to grab food and use the toilet, and I find you here. James didn't say you escaped. How did you do it, pet?"

Barry didn't answer, just tried to pull away from Mike, who's hand was still on his mouth.

"You know what, pet? Never mind. I'll take you back to James. I bet he's looking for you. He'll be so happy that I found you." he grabbed a tatter from the shelf, and shoved it into Barry's mouth. Barry's tears were running down his face. He was shouting behind the gag, he'd try anything, hell, he'd rather die - it's better than what he would get from James.

Mike grabbed Barry's throat, cutting away his oxygen, to make him stop moaning, and it worked.

"But before that, I wanna have some fun." Mike said darkly. He was still grabbing Barry's throat when he started to kiss his neck. Barry felt then he finally reached his breaking point. He couldn't breathe, Mike was kissing his neck, and just when he was about to go hom, he will be taken back.

Mike let go of Barry's throat, letting him breathe, but didn't stop kissing him. When Barry finally caught his breath, he started crying behind the rag.

"Hmmmhhhh…" he cried.

Suddenly the door flew open. Mike turned around to see a man standing in the doorway. Barry recognized him. It was Len. Leonard Snart stood there with more anger in his eyes, then anyone could ever have. He grabbed Mike, and tore him away from Barry. Mike landed on the floor, and Barry collapsed in the corner of the storage room.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mike shouted as he stood up.

Leonard pulled out a cold gun - bit smaller than usual - and aimed it at Mike. Mike was about to punch it out of his hand, but Len pulled the trigger, so Mike's chest got hit with ice. Mikebfell back dowm to the floor, grunting. Len pulled the trigger again, this time aiming for Mike's legs, earning more grunts from Mike.

Len stood above him, death in his eyes. How could anyone hurt that poor kid even more? The kid. Suddenly Leonard remembered Barry, so he turned back, and stepped over into tze storage room.

Barry was sitting on the floor, a tatter in his mouth, sobbing and moaning behind the rag. He was looking forward, but he was staring at nothing. His eyes were blank.

'Damnit.' Leonard thought.

He moved over to kneel in front of Barry.

He pulled out the gag from Barry's mouth, but as he touched him, Barry jumped, and started protesting.

"Barry, it's just me, Len. You're safe with me, remember?"

Barry was murmuring something, tears falling out from his eyes.

"Hey, Barry, look at me, please. Barry, it's okay now. He's gone."

Barry just continued murmuring, but Len didn't understand what he was saying.

"Barry, what are you saying?"

"...go back...have to go back...James...go back...h-he won't stop…"

"You won't go back, kid. You don't have to, you will never have to."

Len put a ressuirng hand on Barry's face, then collapsed to the floor.

…

Wait, what?

…

Len collapsed to the floor. He was laying down there, eyes closed. Mike was standing above him with a huge grin on his face. Oh, God. Did Len...is he...no, oh, thank God, he was still breathing. But he was unconsious. Barry only noticed the pole that was in Mike's hand, when he dropped it to the floor. Barry looked at Mike, then Back to Len. His eyes teared up with horror. Len was out cold, and he was injured and still weak, and Mike was about two times as big as he was. He had absolutetly no idea what he needed to do. He should probably try to run - but he couldn't leave Len here, and Mike was standing in the doorway of the storage room. He should try fighting with Mike - but as it was said before - he didn't stand like any chance.

As he was thinking, Mike started approaching him. Barry felt tired, he was going to be taken back. There was no use of fighting, he won't fight back. They never listened to his pleas. There was no point of it.

But then he looked at Len. He fought for him, he broke in for him, he helped him escape, he had the patience to deal with his feelings. He listened to him, and fought with Mike for him.

No. He won't give up like this. He will fight. Not for himself, but because of Leonard.

Barry looked up at Mike, tears in his eyes.

"Y-you won't take me back. I wo-won't go. N-not this time." he said as he stood up.

Mike's grin turned into an angry expression.

"I don't need your agreement to it." he scoffed.

"Yo-you don't have a chance to-to take me out there. There are people outside. Th-they will see you."

Mike grabbed Barry by his collar, and pinned him to the wall.

"Now you listen here, pet. It seems like you've forgotten the rules. So, let's make this clear. You don't get to be talking with me in this tone. I'm James's friend, remember? And you don't get to talk, unless I tell you to. Oh, and one more thing. If I tell you to do something, that is an order, and you have to follow orders. Now, we're going to go outside, you're going to sit inside the car, you're not gonna yell, not gonna cry, you're going to be quiet, and you will follow my orders."

"A-and why...would I do that?"

Mike smiled at the question.

"Because if you don't, your friend dies." he said, as he nodded towards the direction where Len was. Barry's heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't let Len die. He had to do what Mike said. Mike would kidnap him one way or another, but he had a chance to save Len.

"I hate you!" Barry spat out as he started crying.

Mike smiled and started dragging Barry towards the door, but before he opened it, he spoke.

"Stop crying, and one damn word, and your friend dies." he said, as he put his arm around Barry, leading him out.

As they stepped out, Mike hardened his grip on Barry, they were walking towards Mike's car.

Barry glanced back at the restroom door, hoping then Len would burst out of it. But he wasn't coming. Barry had to stay strong. But his face was telling it all.

Barry suddenly felt a hand on his back.

"Hey," said the voice, "are you okay?"

Mike turned around, turning Barry with him. When Barry saw the face, he immediately recognized the man. It was Oliver Queen.

 _ **Anyone watching season 4 of The Flash? I do, and I love it soooo much, it's pure happiness. It's my number one reason to live. aND IM NOT EVEN KIDDING.**_


	10. The Kid From The List

_**Ok, first off, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK LIKE FOREVER. I was very busy, and now that the cold weather started to kick in, I got really tired. I'm always tired. Shit. But never mind. Enjoy!**_

So, Oliver Queen. What was Oliver Queen doing there exactly? Barry never met him before, but he knew him. Everyone knew Oliver Queen, the billionare, who returned from death.

"Yeah, he's fine." said Mike as he gripped Barry harder, making him wince. Oliver noticed this.

"I was asking him." said Oliver with a dangerous tone, then he looked at Barry.

"Are you alright?"

Barry wanted to tell him, that he isn't, that he needs help, that Len is out cold in the restroom, that Mike is kidnapping him. But when Mike hardened his grip even more on Barry's arm, making him wince, he nodded. This one's gonna leave a mark.

"Yeah…" said Barry quietly, looking Oliver in the eye, hoping that he'd notice the pleading in his eyes.

This kid was familiar to Oliver. He's seen him before. But where? Those hazel eyes, that dark brown hair, that innocent, young face...where...Jesus Christ. He's one of the missing people from Central City. Since Oliver was the Green Arrow, he started to look after this case in Central City. A lot of people went missing, and no one knew nothing, so the Green Arrow from Star City had to. Central City published a list of the missing people with photos. Oliver studied it a lot, so he could remember their faces. Oliver couldn't remember his name, but he was pretty sure that he was on the list. The kid looked so broken. He had red eyes - probably from crying, he was frowning, and he had healing scars on his face.

"Told you." Mike said.

Oliver nodded.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry. Sorry, I held you up." he stepped out of the way.

Mike said nothing, as he dragged Barry further.

They were only a few feet away from the car, when Barry heard a grunt, and Mike's arm loosened...no, disappeared from his back. Barry turned around to see an unconscious Mike on the ground, Oliver Queen standing above him.

"Are you alright?" asked Oliver.

"Y-yeah...oh, God, thank you…" Barry's voice came out shakily.

Then realization hit him.

"M-my friend...oh, my God, he's in there!" he said as he pointed towards the restroom.

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get him. Can you stay here to watch him? I doubt that he'll wake up soon, just in case, alright?" he pointed towards the unconsious Mike.

Barry nodded.

Oliver jogged towards the door. He opened it, and immediately saw an unconsious man. He reached down to check his pulse, while studying his body, looking for injuries, and that's when he recognized the man. It was Leonard Snart. He was unconsious, but alive, and he didn't have any injuries, so Oliver stepped back. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Diggle, telling him to pick up the two criminals. He pocketed it, then turned back to step out. Barry was already in the doorway, hurrying in, worry on his face. He looked at Len and he was about to go over to him, but Oliver put his hands on Barry's shoulders, and gently started pushing him out.

"Wha...what…" Barry protested, but Oliver didn't stop until they were both outside. Barry tried to walk back in, but Oliver put out his arm, stopping him.

"What...is he okay? What's wrong? Why can't I go in?"

"I assure you, he is absolutely fine. But you can't go in."

"Wh...why?"

Oliver sighed.

"What's your name?"

Barry just stared at him, completely lost.

"Wh-what? What do you...I-I…"

Barry took in a shaky breath, then continued.

"B-Barry."

"Barry, did Snart hurt you?" he asked calmly.

"W-what?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"No...no, of course not."

Oliver sighed.

"Barry, it's over now. I promise. You can tell me, I want to help."

"No, he didn't hurt me. He saved me." he tried to take a step towards Len, but Oliver stopped him once more.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"Barry, I can't let you in. He's a criminal. And a dangerous one. I don't think you should be near him."

"N-no, you don't get it, he saved me! He freed me from J...my captor, a-and he took care of me, and he'll t-take me home!" Barry sounded desperate.

"I'm sorry, but he's not the heroic type. I believe what you say, that he freed you, but he's not the one who's helping people. He wanted to use you."

"No." Barry shook his head, with a broken expression. He didn't believe what Oliver was saying, he knew the truth.

"Come on, kid, the constabulary is already on the way. They'll handle this. Let me take you to the station, okay?"

"No, I...no, no, we can't hand him over to the police. He helped me, i-it's time I help him."

Oliver put his hands on Barry's shoulders.

"Barry, please. Let me help. Let this one go, and let me take you to the police station. You can call anyone from there. Or you can use my phone right now, whatever you want, just please. Let the police do their jobs. Please, Barry."

Barry shook his head, a tear rolling out of his eye.

"Don't do this, please." he begged.

"Barry, you have to trust me. I want to help you. I can take you home, you just have to let me. Please. You're safe with me, I won't let anything happen to you."

Barry let more tears roll out of his eyes, then nodded.

"Thank you." he put a reassurring hand on Barry's back, then led him to his car.

###########################

 _ **Central City; 9 PM**_

It was already dark outside. Dark and quiet. It was unusual. The city was always loud and crazy, even at night. But this night was a special night. It's like the whole city knew. Maybe it wasn't special for most of the people, but it was special for Barry. Tonight, he'll finally go home. He'll hug Joe and Iris, and never let them go.

When they started going, Oliver insisted to take Barry to a hospital, but Barry didn't want to go. A few hours after that, Barry told Oliver where he lived exactly, a little after that he fell asleep.

When they arrived at Barry's house, he was still sleeping. Oliver stopped the car and turned to Barry. He put a gentle hand in his cheek.

"Hey, Barry." but Barry didn't wake up. He was totally exhausted.

"Barry." Oliver half whispered. Barry's eyes suddenly flew open. He jumped when he saw Oliver, panting.

"Hey, Barry, it's me. It's Oliver. You're safe. You're safe."

Barry seemed to relax at that. He took a few deep breaths, looking around.

Oliver smiled warmly.

"You're home."

Barry looked at the house next to them. He couldn't believe it, but he was home. When he was at James, he never even dreamed of seeing his family ever again. But here he was.

Oliver got out of the car, then helped Barry out. He put Barry's arm around his shoulder, supporting him to the door. They stood in front of the door, when Oliver was about to knock, but Barry stopped him.

"Wait!"

Oliver looked at Barry, still supporting him to stand.

"I...it's just…"

He sighed.

"What if they gave up one me? I mean...if tgey stopped looking for me...what if they don't...care a-anymore?"

Oliver looked Barry dead in the eye.

"Come on, Barry. I bet they are worried sick for you. I'm pretty sure they love you with all their hearts, and did everything to find you. Just knock and you'll see."

Barry took a deep breath, then nodded. He hesitated a minute before knocking, but then he did it. He knocked.

He and Oliver listened silently after that. They heard footsteps approaching the door at normal speed, then the door lock clicking, and the door slowly opening. It was pretty dark outside, and Barry's face was beaten, so he wasn't that recognizable, but he instantly recognized the man in the door. Joe.

Both Oliver and Joe opened their mouths to speak, but before anyone could've said anything, Barry started crying.

"J-Joe…" he cried.

Realization hit Joe. It was Barry. It was his son. His son was back and alive.

"...B-Barry?" his voice cracked.

Barry continued crying.

"Oh, my God…oh, Barry…" he rushed forward and pulled Barry into a hug, so Oliver let go of him, and took a small step back, watching the scene.

Joe started crying too.

"Oh, Barry...thank God…"

Barry continued crying into Joe's shoulder.

Then Joe broke the hug to look at Barry.

He studied him, and he looked bad. One of his eyes was slightly swollen, his face was full of bruisies, he looked pale and thin, and the other eye was red and puffy, probably from crying. And he haven't even seen the other parts of Barry, since he was wearing clothes.

"Barry...son, what happened? You need to go to a hospital." said Joe, still tearing.

"I...they…" Barry didn't want to say it. He couldn't say it. He sighed and tried again.

"I was kidnapped. But...but, I-I don't want to talk about this right now, I just w-want to be home and sleep."

Joe put a reassuring arm around Barry. Then he looked at Oliver.

"Oliver Queen?"

Oliver nodded, then opened his mouth to explain the situation, but Barry was faster.

"He helped me to get here. He actually...saved me when one of my...c-captors came back for me."

Joe smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, I...I can't even tell how-how much Barry means to me...thank you." Joe ended up crying again.

Oliver put a hand on Joe's arm.

"There's no need to thank me."

"Dad…?" came a familiar voice. Barry would recognize it anywhere. It was Iris.

Iris was walking off the stairs, with a blanket wrapped around her. Then se saw that the door was open, and her dad was inviting someone in. Was it…? Could it be…?

"...B-Barry." Iris cried out. She clamped a hand on her mouth and ran over to Barry. She hugged him so thightly. She couldn't believe it that Barry was finally home.

 _ **I'm planning to buy a Flash cosplay for myself. Wish me luck, you guys.**_


	11. He Fell In Love With A Boy

_**One week later**_

"Barry," Joe sighed, "I'm not sure this is a great idea, son. Shouldn't you stay home for a little while?"

They were standing in the hall, putting on their coats.

"I'll be fine, Joe." Barry said. He wasn't sure, but he hoped.

"Look, I know that Singh gave me as much time as I need, but I can't sit on the couch all day. I want to do something, you know? To...to clear my mind, to keep my head busy. And being a CSI will give me a lot of work."

Joe put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"If you have any problem, or you just want to go home, you tell me, alright?"

"Alright," Barry nodded.

 _ **Time:**_ _**9:47 AM**_

 _ **Location:**_ _**CCPD; lobby**_

"Allen," came a voice from behind Barry. He turned around to meet the worried, but also happy face of Captain David Singh. The captain wasn't the sensitive one, so it surprised Barry when Singh hugged him. When they broke the hug, David spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back to work and to have that interrogation," it was so bad to say 'interrogation', beacuse it made Barry feel guilty, even though, he was innocent. It made him feel terrified even to think about sitting down in a room, and talking about his kidnapping and his captors. Every time he thought about it, his heart beated like crazy, and he felt the power leaving him. He didn't want to do this. He defineatly didn't want to do this.

"Are you sure, Allen? You know you can have all the time you need. I understand that this might be hard for you," David offered.

"I'm sure, Captain," Barry replied.

Singh looked at Joe, who was standing next to Barry. Joe nodded.

David sighed, "Alright then. Let's go."

 _ **Time:**_ _**10:02 AM**_

 _ **Location:**_ _**CCPD; Singh's office**_

"Alright, Barry, have a seat."

While Singh and Barry were inside the office, Joe waited outside. Barry sat down in the chair, opposite Singh's table, and David sat behind his desk.

The captain smiled, even though it was really weak, and he was only trying to reassure Barry.

"Are you ready?"

Barry took in a shaky breath, "Yeah."

"Okay," it was hard for David, too.

"Do you happen to know the name of the men who had you?

Barry sighed, "I only know two first names. James and Mike. That's all I heard."

Singh nodded, and wrote it down.

"I know it from Joe, that you saw their faces. Will you be able to describe it to our sketcher, after we're done here?

Barry nodded, "Yes."

"Alright, Allen. Can you tell me how it started?"

 _ **Time:**_ _**11:42 AM**_

 _ **Location:**_ _**outside Singh's office**_

When Joe finally heard the door of the Captain's office open, he jumped up from the chair he was previously sitting in. Barry stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Bar, how did it go?"

Barry frowned, "At least I'm done with it."

Joe saw that broken look in Barry's eyes. The last time he saw that look was when Barry's mother died. He hugged Barry. He had to.

Barry hugged back and let out a small sob.

"Do you want to go home, Barry?"

Barry broke the hug, "No," he wiped his nose with his hand, "I'm good."

Joe made a weak smile, "You know where to find me."

Barry nodded, and Joe walked away.

 _ **Time:**_ _**12:21 PM**_

 _ **Location:**_ _ **CCPD; Barry's lab**_

Barry was analyzing a blood sample, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up, to see Officer Urie (A/N: yes, i'm talking about Brendon Urie) standing in front of his desk.

He smiled, "Hey, Barry...I don't want to disturb you or anything, but...I'm glad that you're back. I'm so happy to see you."

Barry blushed and swallowed, "Oh...thank you...Offic-"

"-You can call me Brendon," he smiled.

"Thanks, Brendon," Barry blushed.

Brendon smiled, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote something down, "If you need anything, just call me. Here's my number," he handed Barry the paper.

Barry smiled back, face still slightly red, "I will."

Brendon took a step back, "See ya later."

"See you."

Then Brendon walked out of the lab, leaving a blushing Barry behind him. Barry never talked to him before, so he was surprised that Brendon just walked in. But it felt good. It made him feel important. Barry smiled under his nose, then continued his work.

 _ **Time:**_ _**7:22 PM**_

 _ **Location:**_ _**Barry's lab**_

"C'mon, Barry. Time to go home," said Joe as he walked in the lab.

"Alright, just a second," he was trying to catch up on the work he missed while...he was...yeah.

"C'mon, son, you can finish it tomorrow. I can see it on your face that you're exhausted, both mentally and physically."

"Alright, just...just give me ten minutes to finish this, okay? Just sit in the car, I'll be out in ten minutes. You can count."

Joe smiled, "I'll be waiting outside."

 _ **Time:**_ _**9:58 PM**_

 _ **Location:**_ _**West's house**_

Joe went to visit Cecile, and Iris is on a date with Eddie, so Barry's home alone. They both insisted that one of them stays home with Barry, but he assured them, that he will be fine. It took some time to convince them, but he won. He didn't want anyone to cancel a great night because of him. And what could happen, right?

After they left, Barry went out to the kitchen to make himself some cereal. While he was pouring the milk into the bowl, he thought about what he should watch. He walked back into the living room and put his bowl on the arm of the coach. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard a sound.

He didn't move, he tried to listen. Silence for a few seconds.

"I love you, pet."

Barry's heart rate picked up. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Could this be possible? Is...is James here? Or is he hallucinating?

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" he couldn't breathe. Is James here?

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behid him. He couldn't breathe.

He reached for his phone in his pocket and when he oulled out his phone, only then he realized that his hands were shaking. His heart was racing and he could barely get any air in his lungs. His whole body was shaking as he dialled Joe. Ringing...ringing...ringing...he's been ringing him for minutes but he's not picking up. What is he supposed to do? Is he going to die? Call Iris. That's good. Iris...Iris...dialling. Yes. Ringing...ringing...oh, God, she's not picking up. That was it, Barry was going to die. he couldn't breathe. He looked at his phone and saw the name 'Brendon' in his contacts. Brendon? Yeah, maybe...maybe he could call him. He was nice today. Maybe he would help. Dialling...ringing...ringing...what if he's not gonna-

"Brendon Urie speaking," came his voice from the other end of the line.

He picked up. Barry couldn't believe that he picked up.

"I-i-i-it's Ba-Barry," somehow he managed to talk.

"Uh, Barry? Are you okay? You don't sound okay."

"I-I-I don't even know wh-hy I called you...it's just...I'm so scared...and…"

"Scared? What's the matter?"

"I-I heard someone...I hate him...I hate him so m-much...and I can't breathe…"

"Barry, Jesus Christ, you're scaring me! Do you need an ambulance?!"

"N-no, I...I think I'm...having a-a panic attack…"

"It's okay, Barry, where are you?"

"At h-home...alone, and no one's picking up the phone."

"Alright, Barry, it's okay. I'll sit in my car, and I'll be there in five minutes. I live near you. But I'll stay on the phone, and you're gonna have to do what I say, okay?"

"...o-okay."

"Okay, Barry, I want you to take a deep breath," he heard as Barry inhaled on the other line.

"Good, now let it out slowly," and he heard as Barry exhaled.

"Great, now we're gonna repeat, okay?"

Six minutes later he arrived at the West house. He jogged to the door and knocked.

"Barry, can you let me in?" he said into the phone.

He heard footsteps approaching the door, then it opened. Barry looked scared. He was indeed scared. Brendon half smiled, half frowned at Barry.

"How are you?"

"A bit better...thank you."

They sat down on the couch and Barry told Brendon about what he heard and what he felt.

"Yeah, sounds like a panic attack to me," Brendon said, "Those are nasty. I used to have panic attacks when I was younger. But today, no sign of it. You'll get better, too. I promise."

"I don't want to have panic attacks," he whispered, "I'm glad that I'm over all that crap, I just...I just want to forget it," he sobbed.

"I know, Barry," he put a hand on Barry's back, "You need time, but eventually, you'll get over it. It will bother you, but you have to face it and defeat it. But your loved ones can help you. They can help a lot."

They were talking for two hours, then Brendon went home, after he was sure that Barry's okay. Barry felt better afterwards. He didn't know that Brendon was such a nice man. He thanked him a hundred times, that he came here to help him. Brendon made him feel...important...unique...worthy...and he loved these feelings. He liked Brendon. A lot.


	12. Authors Note (Important)

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there. Sorry for not posting in the last month. I kinda left you all on a cliffhanger. But school and the holidays were keeping me busy. BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY, I will probably post the new chapter this weekend. I'm not sure if it's going to be the last want, so tell me what you think. AND I also started working on a new story. It's pure Barry Whump, and it's full of Coldflash.**_

 _ **I hope you guys are still here.**_

 _ **(also in the time being i got a girlfriend. I love her, she's sooo sweet.)**_

 ** _-Beck_**


	13. I Thought

**Thank you guys sooo much for the waiting. This isn't that long, and as I planned this is the last chapter. But give me feedback and let me know if you want me to continue it, because later on I might consider continuing this in another story. About the new story, I'm almost done with the first chapter, but it might take a few days. Enjoy the chapter!**

"What's this?" Brendon said, as Barry handed him a box of chocolate. He looked at it in confusion.

"I...hope you like chocolate." Barry responded.

Brendon was about to open his mouth to ask, but Barry continued, he was nervous.

"I uhh, wanted to thank you for what you did last night. I mean...this was my first time dealing with this this panic attack thing and uh, ut meant a lot. You- you helped me a lot. So...thanks."

Brendon smiled.

"Oh, come on, it was absolutely nothing. I'm glad I could help you. And if you need any help in the future, call me."

Barry smiled back, blushing.

"Thanks. I-I will."

Barry then didn't have anything to say, nor had an idea of what do so he turned around and started walking away.

"Hey." Brendon said, and this caused Barry to turn back.

"Yeah?"

"You okay, though? I mean...I feel like something's up with you. It's- you don't have to tell me, but if you wanna talk."

Barry shook his head.

"Uh...no, no, I'm great."

"Alright." Brendon smiled then continued doing his paperwork.

Barry started walking away, when something stopped him. A thought. Maybe he should tell him that he likes him. Like, Brendon is so nice with him, he likes him for sure.

"Uh, Brendon." said Barry, turning back.

"Hm?" Brendon raised up his eyebrows, looking at Barry.

"Can we, uh...so can we talk somewhere…"

"...privately?" Brendon finished Barry's sentence.

"Yeah." Barry nodded.

Brendon smiled.

"Sure thing, buddy."

 _ **Location**_ _ **: an empty storage room in the CCPD**_

 _ **Time**_ _ **: 9:13 AM**_

Brendon shut the door behind them, then turned to Barry with a worried expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Barry felt it, he was flushing red.

"Uh, no...I mean...I don't think so, but it's up to you...I mean...uh, not, I'm not…"

Brendon raised his eyebrows, still worried.

Barry took a deep breath.

"I like you. More than a friend."

His hart started going even wilder.

Realization hit Brendon like a bus.

"Oh. Oh, I see."

Brendon took a big breath.

"Barry, you're a really nice person. I hate doing this to you, but I only like you as a friend. I'm...actually married. I have a wife."

Barry felt his heart break.

"Oh, that's...okay. It's okay. Just...wanted to let you know…"

Brendon looked at him, this time with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Barry. But hey, if you still wanna be friends, it would make me happy."

Barry gave him a weak smile, but it was fake.

"Sure."

"And if you're feeling down, you could always call me, okay?" Brendon smiled at him.

"Alright…then, we should go back to work."

"Yeah, let's go."

After that, the day was pretty quiet. There were no crime alerts, so Barry stayed inside his lab all day, to analyze a few of previous cases. He finished at 6 PM, so he grabbed his bag and started going home.

While he was walking, he was thinking about Brendon. How could he believe that Brendon liked him back? He wanted to cry. And if he'll have panic attacks, he won't be able to call Brendon. Because yes, Brendon told him that he wants to be friends and he can count on him, but if Barry calls him, he might think that he's only trying to flirt with him. He couldn't do that. Yep. That's it. He's gonna die alone. And what if nobody loves him? That's right. Nobody loves him…

As Barry was crossing the road, deep in his depressive thoughts, he didn't notice the bus that was rushing his way.

The bus honked and tried to stop. Barry turned his head, and saw the bus that was heading his way, only a moment away from him. He didn't even realize what was happening, as the bus was getting closer and closer and closer. Oh...he's going to die. He couldn't move. He just froze. He thought about Joe and Iris. Maybe...they loved him...yes, they did. Of course they did. Barry thought about how they helped him trough with everything, how Joe stayed with him all night when he was younger, how Iris defended Barry in school, how many times they told him that they love him. They did everything for him. And Barry felt the love from every hug he got from them. Such a shame that he had to face death now. He shut his eyes, and felt all the love he got in his life. He's loved. He was loved. Was…

Barry felt a sudden move. It was full of force. The bus hit him. He felt that he was laying on the floor. But he didn't feel pain. He didn't feel anything. Only...something warm? It was probably his blood. He didn't open his eyes, but he felt a little movement. Something was moving him. No, it was someone. Someone turned him around, so he was laying on his back. The person was now on the top of him, but leaving enough space for him to breathe. Someone was toughing his face. And saying something...Barry tried to concentrate...he heard...ry...ary...arry...b...Barry…? Barry. Someone was saying his name. He slowly tried to open his eyes. Firsthis vision was blurry. Then he saw the form of a man. What's going on?

Then his vision cleared. He saw the face. It was familiar. But why?

"...Barry, please. Say something. Please, Barry…"

Barry tried to recognize this face. So, so familiar...he liked this person. He knew that. But he had to think for a few seconds to realize who the man was.

Leonard Snart.

What was he doing there? Barry thought that he was in prison.

"...Len?" he said with a raspy voice.

Snart smiled, "Yeah, it's me."

His eyes teared up, "Jesus, Barry, you almost died."

"I-I thought that the bus...you...you pulled me back?"

"Yeah. You have to be more careful."

"Thank you, Len...I thought I was going to die…you saved me...again...thank you."

"Anytime, kid." he looked deep in Barry's eyes. The position they were in was pretty...hot. Barry was laying on his back, arms above his head. Len was leaning on his hands, both hand next to the sides of Barry. Len was kneeling, knees on the two sides of Barry's hip.

They were staring into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything for like 10 seconds, then Len kissed Barry, who was surprised at first, but then he happily kissed back. It was full of passion and love. Barry never felt any better in his life. They were kissing for God knows how long, when Barry broke the kiss.

"I thought you were in prison." he smiled.

Len smiled back, "I ran away before the police got there. You have a lot to tell me."

Barry smiled and nodded.

"I have something to tell you, too...Barry Allen, I love you."

Barry flushed red. "I love you, too."

Len kissed Barry's forehead, "We should stand up."

"Nah, I'm good." he said, and pulled Len into a hug.


	14. Please Read

_**Heyy. It's Daniel here. Thank you guys for reading this story. I am not planning to continue this one, because it's already finished.**_

 _ **BUT**_

 _ **I am currently working on multiple stories. I know it's been a while since I updated anything, but I had a horrible writer's block. No ideas came to my mind, and I just couldn't write, because I had a rough few months. Now. I have a few prompt ideas, but I finally got a prompt idea that I actually want to write. It's about Coldflash, and of course, the good ol' Barry whump. If anyone is still here, thank you so so so much! Even the shortest review means so much to me, so I can see that there are people who read my story.**_

 _ **SO: I will probably post the first chapter of my new story today or on the weekend. Turn up the notifications, friends!**_


End file.
